


Through the Mirror

by vverysillygoose



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Female Protagonist, Friendship, Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Maybe Romance, Night Raven College (Twisted-Wonderland), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Royal Sword Academy (Twisted-Wonderland), Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland), Spoilers, but that's kinda obvious, definitely, i really don't know how to tag stuff, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag stuff tbh, more platonic, pretty canon compliant with minor changes, probably, probably not but fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vverysillygoose/pseuds/vverysillygoose
Summary: Antionette a young girl with a pretty promising future ahead of her.That was the case, at least, before she found herself being dragged through a mirror and waking up in a world nothing like her own. A place where magic existed, where creatures beyond her wildest dreams lurked, where things were just slightly insane. A place she would've wholeheartedly believed only existed in storybooks before.It seemed as though she would be here a while, with no apparent way to return home, she finds herself as a student at Night Raven College.From trying to keep up with her studies, making friends...and dealing with everyone's emotional meltdowns, it was...interesting.It wasn't hard to see her stay would be far from a quiet one.
Kudos: 16





	1. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins.  
> -Prologue-

Antoinette was exhausted. It was a very long day. It would honestly never end from chores to her studies, and she simply wanted to rest her tired head now and get a good night's rest, knowing that tomorrow would more than likely be the same. Aunt Eloise was excited. Since they were supposed to be receiving visitors in a few days, she wanted the house in tiptop shape. Aunt liked to keep her busy, and with the knowledge that they were to have guests coming soon, she had Antionette helping out with most of the preparations. Saying the sixteen-year-old had nothing better to do (free time was apparently wasted time in Aunt's opinion.)

To be fair, Antoinette herself was quite excited at the prospect of guests as well. It would be nice to see the house be more lively once again. It has been too quiet lately and pretty dull.

Sleep was still at the top of her mind, though, to stretch out in bed and get as much rest as she probably could. She was unconcerned with her night routine, quickly wanting to get into her nightclothes and have her head on a pillow. It was close to midnight. She was sure she'd be woken up bright and early once again. Besides the preparations for guests, she still had her studies and lessons to worry about. 

A few moments before she was about to drift into a deep sleep, though, she heard something strange. 

Someone was speaking, maybe singing, she wasn't quite sure. A low sound, almost humming a simple tune as she got up from her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her room was still dark, with only a bit of light shining in between the window curtains. Shifting out of her white sheets, eventually, her bare feet touched the ground as she tried to turn on her bedside lamp. When she was finally able to flip it open, the dim golden glow did little to answer her question of what could possibly be making that sound. 

The humming grew louder, and her ears tried to pick up where the noise could be coming from. It wasn't outside, and she was sure it wasn't coming from the hall? She made her way towards her closet and found that it was not the source. 

But, her eyes turned to her old vanity. Could it be? 

If she woke anyone up over humming from a mirror, she was sure to never hear the end of it. Aunt might even scold her for telling tall tales. Maybe she was simply going insane. Or perhaps the exhaustion was getting to her, and this 'humming' was a testament to that. Nevertheless, she made her way over to the vanity and sat on the seat in front of it. 

It was an old family antique, old as the house itself—worn dark wood and gold handles. 

The moment she sat down, the humming seemed to stop as her eyes glanced at the tabletop's content. Nothing but simple cosmetics and perfumes, an old necklace, her favorite earrings, but nothing that could emit the sound she was so sure she was hearing.

Antoinette sighed. It was midnight, her mind probably decided to conjure something up, maybe she was dreaming the sound, who knows. 

But then she saw...green.

Greenlight, an almost lime green glow, a very uneasy shade, especially coming from around a mirror. She looked at her reflection, suddenly illuminated by the light, blue eyes wide and baffled, bewildered as to what exactly was going on. The sleepiness she had felt in her body suddenly gone, as she slowly found herself reaching towards the mirror. It was almost...mesmerizing. 

But then the green glow burst into flames of the same hue, and she hastily pulled her hand back when she could feel the heat emanating from the other side of the glass.

How… 

Then the voice returned, no longer humming but speaking. 

"Ahh… my dearly beloved. A lovely and noble flower of evil,truly you are the most beautiful one of all," The voice belonged to a man, she was sure of that, and it was definitely coming from the other side of the mirror. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, Who is the…"

All of a sudden, the flames disappeared, and even her bedside lamp turned off. The world was dark and quiet again, and she should've probably moved then, probably should have called for one of her family members to see what the hell is going on with her vanity. 

But Antoinette didn't move. Which was her mistake, she supposed.

Out of nowhere, prickly vines burst out of the mirror, seizing the hand she almost thought she had burned. She tried to pull away, but it hurt significantly to do so. The brunette was panicked that if she pulled too hard, she'd injure herself.

She tried to pull the vines off with her other hand, but it proved to be a fruitless ordeal, and before she could yell, the voice spoke again, for some reason compelling her to stay silent.

"Those who are guided by the dark mirror, As long as your heart desires..." Her eyes widened even more when a hand suddenly manifested in the glass. Her movements to pull the vines off of her grew more frantic. "Take the hand that appears in the mirror."

No. 

Antoinette's heart definitely does not desire to do such a thing.

But the vines pulled and pulled until she couldn't stop herself from doing that same action. The hand clutched her own tightly and wouldn't budge at all.

"For me, for them, for you… we are all running out of time.No matter what, never let go of my hand."

Then suddenly, the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just something I really wanted to write and have fun with :) I don't really have much to say besides that! Love the game and characters, so I couldn't help myself, lol. Probably not going to be 100% similar to canon.


	2. The Entrance Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was sadly, not a dream.

_'Why was it cramped?' ___

____

She could barely move her arms, her limbs ached, it was pitch black, and she was suddenly having trouble breathing. 

__

Warily she moved her arm in front of her and felt a hard surface; knocking on it, she could tell it was wood. Her mind was running a thousand miles an hour. Just where was she? 

__

"Hello?" She called out tentatively only to receive no response. 

__

Antoinette tried to wrack her brain to try to recollect how she got here...but her mind was blank. The last thing she could remember was being outside? Or was she not out at all? Something green...someone humming? 

__

Her mind couldn't seem to really recall. 

__

All she could do was groan as she moved around to feel at least a little more comfortable, and that was when the girl noticed how she was dressed, as in, she definitely was no longer in her nightgown. 

__

It was a robe, Antoinette could tell that much, made out of a silk-like material. However, the lack of light made it harder to scrutinize the outfit. 

__

But the styling was the least of her concerns. This means someone must've changed her. 

__

Now, she didn't enjoy panicking, but the reaction seemed fitting. These weren't her clothes, and she was confined. How on earth did she end up in such a situation? Did she agree to some strange act and simply forget? Such an idea seemed absurd at best. Her memories aside, she doubted she consented to be trapped in a box. 

__

Suddenly, the material in front of her seemed to rattle, almost like someone was trying to open it. "Who's there?" she called out.

__

"Crap people are coming," she heard someone, but she wasn't sure that person was speaking to her. "Gotta get a uniform while…" 

__

The rattling persisted, and all she could do was lay there and wait to see whatever this person was trying to do. The voice growled as the rattling stopped. "The lid is too heavy, time for my secret move!"

__

She shrieked as the lid in front of her was blown off its hinges. Suddenly light invaded her vision as she tried to shield her face away from the wreckage. 

__

When she finally got a better look at the damages, she noticed it was burning. "Fire?" 

__

Blue fire, to be exact, hot to the touch and still burning away. 

__

Her eyes studied the room she was in. Floating. Coffins. Coffins that are meant for dead people were floating around her. Antoinette herself seemed to be in one of these floating coffins herself. Was she dead? Had she died in her sleep? Did she get sent to some sort of weird afterlife? 

__

Or a dream? This could also be a dream. But she could touch and feel so much for this to be a dream. Still, how were they floating, and why were they coffins of all things? 

__

"Okay, okay." she heard the voice again. Her eyes suddenly turned to the source by her feet, barely hanging on the bottom of the wooden box. 

__

It... it was… 

__

What the heck was that.

__

"Gotta get…" the owner of the voice still seemed to not notice her as it tried to get a better grip. When it finally got comfortable, it looked up at her with a grin that quickly vanished.

__

The monster yelped and, for a second, almost lost its grip. "Why are you up!?"

__

For a second, she was at a loss for words. Was she actually dead, was she not supposed to be up? But she wasn't sure anything happening around her currently was reality. 

__

"A...talking racoon?"

__

Well, she thinks it was a raccoon, cat, something along those lines, perhaps a rodent of some sort? With a grey coat of fur, a forked tail, and ears that were on fire. The burning ears she couldn't quite understand. 

__

Her comment seemed to annoy the creature, though, who scowled at her words, eyes narrowing "Just who do you think you're calling a racoon!? I'm the Great Grim! Now hurry and give me those clothes, otherwise, I'll roast yah!"

__

Well, the raccoon could speak, but she sort of gathered that already, and judging by his actions and words, was the cause of the small blue wisps of fire she could still see on the edges of the structure, and probably capable of using similar flames on herself. 

__

Yet, she really could not find herself taking it that seriously.

__

"Alright then, I'm being threatened by a rat, a rat wants to burn me alive."

__

"Hey! how did we get from racoon to RAT!?"

__

Antoinette frowned as she shrugged her arms, "Well you're the one who said you're not a racoon, what are you then?"

__

"The Great Grim! I already told you that I'm the Great Grim! Get that through that thick skull of yours you dumb human!" Her words seemed to infuriate it 一him一she assumes it's him, at least from the character of his voice一 even more. An unfortunate move on her part once more. Can't say she appreciates being referred to as a 'dumb human,' though. 

__

"Alright, 'the Great Grim', now, I'd be more than happy to offer you the clothes I'm wearing. The problem arises, however, with the fact these are the only clothes I currently have with me. Would you be so patient as to wait for whenever I get the chance to change? I'd be more than happy to do so then." Perhaps being diplomatic would be the best approach. She wasn't sure why the creature was so determined to get the clothes on her back, but she really was in no place to simply give it to him. 

__

Grim didn't seem too pleased with her proposal; however, the creature just growled at her response.

__

"Just give me the clothes! I need them fast!"

__

Maneuvering her way to jump out of her coffin, Antoinette barely avoided a burst of flames from the furball. She let out a distressed chuckle and gave a nervous salute. "What a shame we couldn't come up with a compromise, I'm afraid I'll have to be on my way now. It was a pleasure to meet you though!" 

__

The brunette was quick to get out of the first door she saw. She heard the creature yell behind her and was sure Grim would be quick to follow, so she just kept running. 

__

This place was absolutely massive. Nothing short of a full-on castle. Antoinette ran through open hallways and courtyards, passed by empty classrooms and a million other doors. When she turned to look back, she could see the little thing was still hot on her trails.

__

Death by a cat, is this what it has come to? Did he really want her robes that much? She would've been more than happy to hand them over if she only had something to change into. She wasn't going to trade her life from clothes of all things. 

__

But she kept running, trying to find a corner to hide in. An estate this large, she has to pass by someone who could help her. 

__

Eventually, she made a quick turn into an opening, and down the hall, she ran into what seemed to be a library. Turning back, she dejectedly noticed that Grim was still hot on her tail, and the library seemed to be a dead-end with only one exit now guarded by the strange thing. 

__

The pair halted to catch their breaths, having a staredown with one-another. 

__

After seeming to catch his breath, Grim grinned. "Did you really think you'd get away from my nose? Dumb human! If you don't wanna get roasted, better hand over -" before the creature could finish his sentence, he was caught by a rope. His smug expression quickly disappeared. "Buwah!? Ow! What's with this cord?"

__

Still, out of breath herself, her eyes stared up to the owner of the rope?...whip? 

__

A tall gentleman with a plague mask?

__

Oh yeah, she was definitely dead.

__

She has never seen a person more extravagantly dressed. The man didn't seem too pleased, glaring down at Grim "This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love!"

__

Those glowing eyes of his quickly turned to Antionette, and she felt herself gulp in nervousness, "Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students?" He gave her a quick once over, and his expression seemed pleased. "Oh my you seem to be a young lady as well, seems the dark mirror has decided maybe it's time it accepted some promising young girls to our institution as well, how splendid!...This would be excellent for the school's reputation. Strange I haven't seen any others though, you seem to be the only one so far一Still, you shouldn't do things like that, leaving the Gate on your own! Not only that, you have yet to tame you're familiar which has broken a number of school rules!" 

__

Student? Since when was she a student? Was she at a school? Why was he so excited that she happened to be a girl? 

__

Maybe the student statement should be the least of her concerns, familiar? Gate? Dark Mirror? What on earth was a Dark Mirror? All she could do was mumble dumbly as she tried to come up with a reply, a reaction aunt would've surely scolded her for, but aunt wasn't here, and Antoinette was freaking out. 

__

Seemed the attention was taken off from her for a second, though. 

__

"Let me go! I'm not her freaking familiar!" Grim was struggling in his constraints, glaring at the other two in the room. 

__

The man sighed as he grasped him and covered his mouth to muffle the cat with some difficulty, "Sure, Sure. The rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment."

__

Sadly his attention was back on her now, and he looked like he was glaring. She thinks so at least, "My goodness. It's unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own!" He spoke to her as though he was scolding a small child, but she guessed that was the current situation anyways. He continued on with a groan, "How impatient can you be? The entrance ceremony is already well underway. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors."

__

What?

__

"Wait a moment please, student? Gate?" 

__

The man was already dragging her along with one hand and keeping a tight hold of Grim with the other. "It's the room you woke up with with all the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here. Well, Normally students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but…"

__

Her eyes darted Grim's way, who still happened to be struggling "I suppose he blew the door off himself."

__

"So in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar," the plague doctor had a disapproving expression on his face again. "If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it!"

__

"But he's not my一."

__

"Oh my! Now isn't the time to be long winded. The entrance ceremony will soon be coming to a close, let's get a move on."

__

He was barely letting her get a single word in; if anyone was 'long winded,' it was him. Grim wasn't hers. She didn't know where she was or who this man was. Her anxiety was spiking. Antoinette dug her heels into the ground and forced them to stop, pulling her hand out of the stranger's grip.

__

"Just hold on a second! Where am I!? Who are you!?" 

__

The trio was now in the courtyard, and the man in front of her tilted his head in confusion. "What's this? Are you still dazed? It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented…"

__

Teleportation what now. 

__

"Well, it is fine. It happens often enough. I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am gracious!" He said the last part with a flourish, seeming quite pleased with himself, before clearing his throat. "This is 'Night Raven College'. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted wonderland. And, I'm the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley."

__

At least she had a name for the face...mask now. But nothing he just said made ANY sense to her. "Excuse me?" 

__

Her expression was still bewildered, trying to make sense of whatever he just said.

__

"Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world. An Ebony Carriage carrying a gate should've made its way to meet you as well," He continued.

__

An image flashed in her mind, a terrifying horse and a dark carriage, but still…

__

"I-Maybe I think I remember going through a dark forest but I'm not-"

__

"The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror," he cut her off again, "They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days."

__

She could only look at him with a dumbfounded expression "What market!?"

__

Grim was struggling again, and Crowley quickly grabbed her arm and began walking once more. "Come! Let's go to the entrance ceremony." 

__

Crowley seemed to ignore her after a point. Making his merry way down the hall to where she ran from before. She could hear the growing mummer of a crowd. The closer they were to the door, the louder the noise got.

__

Well, maybe if she just does whatever Crowley wants of her now, he'll listen to her after this mess. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

__

The man dragging her paused for a second though right outside the door, seeming to fix his appearance... weren't they in a rush?

__

"By the way, where did the headmaster go?"

__

She could make out the voices more clearly now. Though they were still muffled through the door.

__

"Abandoning his post…"

__

"Did he get a stomachache or something?"

__

Finally ready to make his grand appearance, the Headmaster barged in, dragging her along with him. "Not at all!"

__

All eyes turned to them, and Antoinette tried her best to hide behind the man. Her face was burning in mortification. She's never been around this many people. All their attention was directed to Crowley一 and, by extension, her, which made her stress spike. 

__

"Ah, he's here." A new voice spoke. Her eyes turned to the center of the room, where a few individuals were standing apart from the rest. This particular one was one of the shorter ones. She could see a bit of his red hair peeking out under his hood. 

__

Crowley pushed her in front of him, and she wished she could just melt away at that moment. "I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student, so I went to find her."

__

A few moments of silence passed, and it seemed something finally clicked for everyone. 

__

"A girl!?" 

__

The comment was made by one of the individuals standing aside. He was also the closest to herself and Crowley, a white-haired boy with red eyes, her embarrassment just increased ten-fold when the murmuring began again, and she could tell the comments were directed towards herself. 

__

Why her.

__

Crowley got everyone to quiet down and pushed her towards the middle of the room where the others were standing. A grand mirror was also located there, standing proudly above a fountain with glowing green liquid. Soon, she found herself standing right in front of it. "You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror." 

__

She almost forgot about the little cat, and she was slowly starting to feel bad for him being handled by Crowley like that. The Headmaster nodded his head towards the mirror, though, urging her to get it over with. 

__

The young girl gulped as she stared at the glass, a mask staring right back at her, surrounded by...green fire.

__

Green fire? Her vanity mirror… 

__

"State thy name," 

__

The mask's voice was commanding and snapped her out of her thoughts. She stood up straighter on instinct, her posture perfect and shoulders straight, blue eyes staring back into empty ones.

__

"Antoinette Hearst," 

__

"The shape of thy soul is...."

__

And silence, the mirror being looked back at her with an inquisitive look, eyebrows raised in surprise. She was sure that was not a good sign. 

__

"I do not know."

__

Ah, there it was.

__

Crowley almost dropped grim in shock, making his way in front of the mirror. "Come again?" 

__

"I sense no spark of magic from this one...the color, the shape, all are nothing. Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory." The face in the mirror explained. 

__

The murmurs began again, and she tried her best to block out the noise. 

__

Crowley looked like he was in absolute disbelief, "An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic! In 100 years, there has never once been a mistake in student selection. So why in the world…" he turned to face her, analyzing her, trying to figure out what on earth she was doing here.

__

Good to see they might finally be on the same page. She wasn't supposed to be here.

__

"I tried to tell you something was wrong," She began, trying to keep her voice steady, "But you kept cutting me off, I could barely get a word in."

__

It seemed the Headmaster's shock allowed his grip on Grim to be slack, and the creature quickly wiggled his way out.

__

"...pah! Then I'll take her place!" 

__

"Stay right there! Racoon!" Crowley jumped to capture the cat again, but Grim was quick on his feet.

__

The creature was mindful not to get caught and cackled like a madman. "Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead!If you need proof, I'll show you right now!"

__

Now, she definitely does not enjoy the nickname of 'dumb human,' she wasn't dumb, that much Antoniette was sure of, but the cat was right on one thing, she doesn't have any magic. This whole situation was just absurd, and that's all she could think about watching Crowley struggle to catch Grim.

__

Grim's magic, however, was fire, and it seems that everyone finally realized what the cat was about to do.

__

"Everyone! Get down!" The redhead from earlier spoke as he ducked himself.

__

The crowd in the room was quick to take cover as the cat-creature went crazy with his blue flames. Antoinette was worried, at this rate, he'd burn the entire building down.

__

It seems that not everyone was lucky enough to escape the flames, though.

__

"Waaaah! Hottttttt! My butt's on fire!" The same gentlemen who yelled her gender into the world seemed to be in a bit of a pickle. With how frantically he was running around to put out the flame on his behind, the head of his cloak fell down. She could see his appearance more clearly now. He seemed to have a turban wrapped around his white hair. The way he did the bow was quite cute, she must admit.

__

Really not the time, Antoinette. 

__

Crowley fell in despair on the cold floors. "At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Someone catch that racoon!"

__

Seems no one wanted to do so, though.

__

One man in particular, though, seemed utterly uninterested. "Tch, suck ups." 

__

What really caught her attention about this individual, though, was his tail since she was standing right behind him. Well, with the day she's been having, a person with a tail was one of the less shocking incidents. She fails to understand how saving the school from burning to the ground is a 'suck up' move, though.

__

A character to her right seemed to notice his comment and grinned as he faced him. "Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?" 

__

She could see this person's face more clearly than the others, and she'll be the first to admit that she doesn't think she's ever seen anyone more attractive. The man had beauty practically radiating off of him.

__

His comment did come off as condescending and, well, rude, though.

__

"Why me? Do it yourself."

__

Another individual made his way to help Crowley up from the floor. "Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me. I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself."

__

His tone was sickly sweet, an almost obvious front. 

__

She jumped when she heard another voice speak from... a blue floating tablet?

__

"That's Azul for you, always trying to earn himself some points." Well, from the way this 'Azul' spoke alone, she couldn't find it in herself to doubt its words.

__

The poor boy with the burning bottom was still running around frantically like he could outrun the fire on him. "Ummm, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already!?"

__

She couldn't help but sigh. The white-haired boy was making it worse by just running. That would never put it out. "You need to stop, duck and roll!" she called out to him, hoping he could hear her in all this chaos. Antionette thought it would be common sense, but she supposed the shock of the situation would make him forget. Thankfully it seemed he did when he did that same action. The fire on him eventually went out. 

__

"Thank-you!" He called out and waved at her after he was sure the fire was completely out, and all she could do was shyly nod and wave in return.

__

Crowley seemed to reach his limit, pulling at the hair on his scalp.

__

"Are you all even listening!?"

__

Tail-man gave an irritated growl and huff. "If it's just catching some stupid raccoon, can't you do it yourself, Teach?"

__

His comment seemed to anger Grim even more, and fire was sent their direction from the creature. It barely missed the pair of them, however. He quickly grabbed hold of the brunette and moved them away from the fire's path, which was deflected by the mirror.

__

"Are you okay?" 

__

She looked up to face him. Dark skin and green eyes with long brown hair, and...lion ears? She supposed that wasn't too shocking considering his tail, but instead of replying vocally, she nodded, and he let her go.

__

That damn blush of hers was back.

__

Grim was going wild now, yelling at the top of his lungs. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a racoon!" more fire, of course, "The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician is me!" 

__

She wouldn't doubt the cat's words if it wasn't trying to actively grill them, she didn't have anything to go by, but he seemed magically capable. This really wasn't the right way to go about anything though, he was simply throwing a tantrum at this point.

__

Azul beamed as he glanced over at someone, "It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?"

__

"I can't overlook those who break rules. Let's hurry and get it." Riddle seemed to be the small redhead that had initially noticed their entrance. But Riddle seemed to take care of the situation quickly. With a flip of his hand, he yelled what she could only assume was a spell.

__

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

__

Little Grim had a collar now, it seemed, a bit of an elaborate one, she would say. Almost heart-shaped, how cute. The cat was not as pleased, though. "The heck is this!?" He tried to claw the thing off, but it seemed as though it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. 

__

Riddle glared at the creature, arms crossed. "Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 23: 'One shall never bring a cat into a festival.' You being a cat means you've broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once."

__

That was a particular rule. What's so bad about cats? Grim is a bit of an exception, she supposed…but still.

__

"I'm not a cat!!" After giving up by simply pulling the collar off, Grim started grinning again, "I'll burn this collar right up and ... E-eh? I can't use my fire!" He sounded so upset and dismayed, although the little brat was a bit annoying...he did break her heart a little bit there. 

__

The short redhead looked quite smug, a smirk on his face "mph! You won't be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat."

__

"What? I'm not some pet!" Grim really was breaking her heart here, she shouldn't be feeling any sympathy for him, but here she was. 

__

"Don't worry, I'd never keep a pet like you. I'll take it off anyway when you get thrown out."

__

"Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle," Azul was clapping, amused by the situation. "I want it... No, I wouldn't ever want that cast on me." For a split second, she swore his tone of voice changed. 

__

She couldn't linger on that thought, though, when she once again came face to face with the glaring face of one Headmaster Crowley.

__

"You must do something about this! It is your familiar! Properly discip一"

__

"Oh for goodness sake, for the last time he isn't mine!" Crowley seemed taken back by her outburst. Even she was surprised at herself for yelling out, but for once, would this man ever just listen.

__

"not...yours?"

__

Antoinette frantically shook her head. "No! I've never met Grim before today, how could he possibly be mine? I've been trying to tell you since the start!"

__

"Y-you did?" The Headmaster cleared his throat, seemingly wanting to move on from his mistake as soon as possible. "Anyway, let's get it out of the school at any rate. We won't turn you into a stew... For I am gracious!" 

__

Gracious seemed to be his favorite word. 

__

Crowley gave Grim away to one of the students, telling them to take him away. Her heart ached even more when they threw him out. The cat kept yelling about how he'd be the greatest magician… poor thing just wanted to go to school, it seemed. She could understand his desperation. 

__

"I kinda feel bad for him…" She muttered out.

__

The Headmaster began to close the ceremony, but it seemed they were missing someone important. Antoniette found herself zoning out from the conversation. It didn't seem like something that really interested her. Although it sounded like they forgot to invite him, poor guy, that must hurt. 

__

Whoever he was, she hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

__

The students slowly trickled out, a majority giving her odd looks as she stood her spot at the fountain's base that the mirror was placed above. Trying to process the chaos that had transpired. 

__

After a long day of getting the house ready for guests, she went to bed, her bed. She had finished her chores, caught up with her studies, had dinner with Aunt Eloise, and headed to bed in her cozy white sheets. Her memories after lying in bed were blank.

__

So how on earth did she end up here? Besides the mere fact that magic exists, she wasn't mentally ready to delve into that mess yet. Her mind was trying its best to keep itself together at the moment. She couldn't process too much at once. She'd settle the whole 'magic' thing once she was home. She'd have all the time in the world to think about it then.

__

When all the students had left, Crowley made his way back to her with an almost solemn expression. "Then, Ms.Hearst, I'm terribly sorry about this but...we must have you leave the school. Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here." 

__

"Of course I presumed as much, I'd much rather go home anyway, nothing against your institution, merely personal circumstances, but…"

__

Her expression was panicked because as much as she wanted to get back home, she wasn't exactly sure how. But it seemed as though Crowley had picked up on her distress and waved his hands to ease her.

__

"There is no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came. Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind…"

__

So she did that.

__

She pictured home. The old family estate that she and her aunt lived in together. With the gardens right by the forest. The old brick, the broken fireplace in the main sitting room that they had yet to repair, the cream-colored walls and old wallpaper. No neighbors as far as the eye can see, but close enough to a town to not be completely isolated. She could imagine Aunt knitting in the sitting room while she had to polish and shine the trinkets. Aunt Eloise would be going on and on about something she was probably doing wrong,

__

It would be a typical evening, just like a few hours ago. 

__

"Oh dark mirror! Guide this one back to the place they belong!"

__

So she and Crowley waited.

__

And waited.

__

….And waited. 

__

Antionette sort of picked up that when the mirror was silent, that was not a good thing.

__

Crowley cleared his throat. "Once more then, Oh Dark Mirror! Guide thi一"

__

"It is nowhere."

__

Huh.

__

"Eh?" The Headmaster seemed as dumbfounded as she was, but it was okay. Of course, she might've just needed to be a little more specific. There was no reason to panic. She shouldn't panic.

__

"Well, it is a little in the middle of nowhere you see but if you know-"

__

The mirror stopped her, "The place you belong is nowhere in this world...  
It does not exist."

__

How. Then where was Aunt? The old house? The trinkets and the flower garden? Antionette felt her eyes begin to burn up. How could it just not exist?

__

"What did you say? That is unbelievable! Hmm, well, the unbelievable has been on parade today." She could agree with Crowley on that last point. How could this even happen? 

__

The mirror stayed silent, deciding to comment no further. 

__

"This is the first time it's ever happened since I became Headmaster, what should be...Where exactly did you come from?" Crowley asked her.

__

She gave him the name of the country, the name of the city near the town, the name of the town, the nearby roads, as much detail as she could possibly recall from the top of her head; Antionette spoke so fast she wasn't even sure Crowley was keeping up at one point. But...

__

"I've never heard of that place.."

__

Of course he didn't.

__

"I have a general grasp of where all the students came from but I've never even heard any of those names before." It seemed Crowley was noticing her growing distress and quickly changed subjects. "Let's go do some research in the library. "

__

Antionette didn't know what to think, but she sure hoped they could find some sort of answer. The dark-haired girl took a deep breath, trying to control her breathing. Something will work out.

__

It had to.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, but getting through the prologue is gonna take some work lol.


	3. The Ramshackle Dorm

Crowley took her back to the library. Now with it being well-lit, she could see how grand of a room it was. Rows upon rows of books that her eyes couldn't really keep up, it was filled to the brim, and she was sure there must be something about everything on these shelves.

Well, everything except anything that could currently help her.

"There really isn't anything," Crowley began, closing one last atlas he had decided to look at. "Not only the world map but the name of your home isn't written in any history. Are you truly from where you say? You aren't lying to me by chance?"

"Why would I lie about such a thing?"

They'd been at this for what she could only assume was a few hours now, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

They really had looked at so much, from history books to maps and even a small collection of vacation brochures. But there was nothing of Antionette's home. Nowhere that even sounded close. They couldn't even find any remnants of her family name. It was like her entire life, her whole world, just didn't exist. Like she suddenly just popped into existence one day, and that was that.

"Looking at all this, you may have somehow been brought here from another planet... There's also the possibility you're from another world." The headmaster was deep in thought, trying to think of some sort of explanation.

"So, I'm an alien then? An extraterrestrial being that somehow got dragged here?"

This world not being her own was the only explanation that involves Antionette not being unhinged herself.

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Crowley nodded, "What did you have on you when you came here? Do you have any identification, like a license for a magic car, name on a shoe... You appear to be empty-handed."

Antoinette frowned as her hands searched her pockets; she shook her head. "I have nothing." These weren't even her own clothes. The foreign feeling of the silky fabric just made her feel more out of place. She wasn't supposed to be wearing this, shouldn't be.

The headmaster waved his hands, and all the books they took out from the shelves returned to their respective places. "This is concerning. I can't just let someone who can't use magic to stay at school. However, as an educator, I can't just toss a penniless young girl out on the street with no form of communication. For I am gracious."

Both of them sat in the library in silence while Crowley thought of a solution.

Antoinette didn't really want to expect too much, but she really didn't know what to do. The girl knew nothing of this world from the maps she saw. Antionette didn't know how things worked here. Being left on her own, she wasn't sure how she'd survive. She liked to think of herself as capable, but that might've just been too much for herself. She was competent and resourceful to a certain extent. But she was still sheltered; Antionette couldn't lie to herself. She wouldn't know what to do. A young girl of sixteen in a world she doesn't even understand.

In a way, she might consider herself lucky. Ending up in a random magic school might've been better than other alternatives. But it was still this school's mirror that brought her here, and for what?

It did seem that Crowley was planning to help her out, but she still didn't expect what he said next.

"Hmmm... That's right! There is an unused building on campus.It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you can clean it up, you should at least be able to sleep there. For the time being, I shall allow you to stay there!" He seemed so pleased with his conclusion, and she honestly couldn't believe what he was saying. He was giving her a place to stay? A possibly long-term stay? "Then I will look for a way for you to return home. My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators."

Now, Crowley did seem to like patting his own back, but she must admit that was extremely generous of him. At most, she expected a place for the night then to be sent away to be someone else's problem. He didn't have to do anything for her.

In this world, she doesn't even exist. It wouldn't matter to Crowley what happened to her.

"I...Thank you so much Crowley Sir, that really is kind of you."

"We had better be on our way. Let's head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it." The headmaster's mood seemed to be better now with some sort of solution at hand.

The trek from the library to this unused dorm was a bit of a long one. It seemed the school was more than this one massive building, with marvelous architecture Antionette could only assume was constructed by a master of design. Yet, even though she could touch and see the world around her, Antionette still couldn't believe she ended up here. In this extraordinary situation, she couldn't really wrap her head around. Magic? Magic was something that only existed in fairytales, something only there for the heroes to have an easy way out. It couldn't exist, but she was proven wrong. She was sure if she thought about it too much, Antionette would go insane though, she just had to accept it was reality.

But how did she get here? Her memory from before waking up in that… coffin Was hazy at best. The entire day seemed vague. She could barely recall anything that happened anymore.

It was a typical, monotonous day. She didn't even leave the house; she was sure of it. So how did she end up here? In a whole new world? This... Twisted Wonderland.

All she could really remember was a mirror and green. And when she looked down at her wrist, small pricks and nicks that she was sure weren't there before.

Crowley was silent (for the most part) on their walk to the abandoned dorm. The headmaster looked at the quiet girl behind him, seemingly deep in thought. The whole situation left him baffled. The Dark Mirror would never call on someone who didn't have any purpose at Night Raven College. There's something he's missing, though he can't really figure out what.

He'll definitely need to look into this matter, perhaps consult some of his colleagues. She was their responsibility now. And a solution to her predicament will eventually be required.

Eventually, the pair reached their destination, down a long and worn path near what she thinks was the school's main gate.

"It's quiet...the charming place."

Her smile was strained. Antionette knew that. She wanted to seem grateful. She was grateful. Beggars can't be choosers. But…

It might've been a grand building, once upon a time. But it seemed to be barely keeping itself together at this point. Boarded up windows and eerie lanterns. Even the trees from the outside had cobwebs, and where were those gravestones? Every corner of the plot of land seemed broken down and falling apart. A strong breeze would probably be able to make it crash and burn.

Well, maybe she could consider it as merely a fixer-upper?

"Right, this way now." She and Crowley made their way up the steps, some stones were loose, and she made a note to keep them in mind. She couldn't help but admit the building was somehow a bit worse up close.

Crowley took out a ring of keys and unlocked the front door, ushering her inside. The inside… was sadly not much better. She expected as much. The furniture was in disarray, dust piled up like snow, and she was sure spiders made sure to keep the building occupied.

"Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain," The headmaster gave the interior a once over himself, grimacing at the state of things. It was worse than he recalled, but he was quick to cover up his grimace with a Grin. "I'm going back to do more research… I'll be sure to come back with some necessities in a little while. Make yourself at home, I'm pretty sure the supply closet still possesses some cleaning supplies. Don't go wandering around the school! Goodbye!" Crowley spoke so fast it was almost hard to keep up, but she nodded and watched him walk out of the door with a slam, causing the entire house to shake and snowfall of dust to land on her curly locks.

And like that, she was on her own.

"Time to get busy I suppose... I'll just clean the lounge a bit and then find a room to sleep in as well." Antoinette found the supply closet, and there wasn't much.

A broom and duster, she thinks there are a few towels and mops. She'll have to see if the water is running, as well as check the electricity.

She grabbed the broom and duster and got quickly to work, wanting to be busy as soon as possible. Antionette refused to be left with her current thoughts alone. It was good that she had something to keep herself occupied with for the time being.

She was good at cleaning, a weird thing to boast about, but it was a useful skill at the moment.

It would take time, a lot of time, but she was sure she could get the building into shape. Today was a long day, though, so she'd do the bare minimum, probably work on the lounge till Crowley returned.

The electricity in the lounge at least seemed to work fine. It lit up with no problems.

Nevertheless, the lounge was a mess, so the first thing she did was give it a general sweep. If she would be staying here, she noticed some of the furniture would need some repairs. Antoinette really couldn't find herself asking for the supplies to do so, though. Nonetheless, she'll just have to make do with whatever she finds in the building. Maybe there was an attic or basement that housed some tools and spare parts? It'll all come together… eventually. A large part of her hoped she wouldn't be here that long, but planning eventual projects helped keep her calm.

A roar of thunder got her attention and looking out the expansive windows of the lounge, it was pouring. She usually loved the rain, but after feeling a drop of water land on her head and noticing the roof was leaking...now was not the time.

"Of course it would rain…" She said with a sigh.

"Hyii! It's really coming down!" Hearing a yelp behind her, she turned and let out a noise of surprise. Seems she wasn't the only one bothered by the shower.

Grim?

The monster seemed to notice her, then her confused face, and let out a cackle.

"Gyahaha! You've got this stupid look on your face like a spider being attacked by a water gun!"

A very specific comparison, but alright.

Making her way to crouch down in front of him, she tilted her head. "Well, it would make sense that I'm surprised to see you again, seeing as you got kicked out because of your...incident." She wasn't really in the mood to get mad currently, so she wasn't going to really let the little beast get on her nerves.

The grey cat let out a huff. "Getting back in was easy, if you think getting thrown out once is going to make me give up on getting in, you've got another thing coming!"

Something about this little beast was endearing in a bizarre way. She had to say she respected his determination at the very least. But she was still curious.

"Why are you so determined to go here anyway?"

"That's simple! I'm a genius and prodigy who is destined to be a great magician! I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up. But... But…" The poor guy's eyes were tearing up, Antionette was even tempted to dry them, "Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn't have an eye for this. So that's why I came here on my own. Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don't get it."

"Humans don't get a lot of things Grim, so I suppose you're right," A smile made its way on the girl's face, and she couldn't help but ruffle the top of his head, which surprised the monster. "I'm sure your genius will be recognized someday though,"

Grim wasn't used to encouragement. In fact, he wasn't used to anything, really. Yeah, she was just another dumb human, but… her words were nice.

"Of course it will!" He struck a triumphant pose. "Just you wait, one day everyone will know the Great Grim!"

Antionette laughed and got up to make her way to her broom, "I sure hope so,"

Maybe she should be harsher on the monster. Grim did try to burn her to a crisp, just for the robes she was wearing too. But… as silly as it made her, she could respect those who worked hard for their aspirations. Maybe that's what tempted her to go easy on him.

Another drop of water on her head.

"It's so cold! The roof is leaking!" Grim seemed to be having the same problem, trying to avoid the upcoming drops of water. Thankfully the robes she was wearing kept her warm enough...maybe she should give him her outer layer.

More water.

"Fgyaa! It keeps coming! My adorable ear fire is gonna go out at this rate!"

The brunette frowned as she helped him move away from another drop. Looking up at the ceiling again, she noticed there were quite a few spots that were leaking. "...I don't have the supplies I'd need to fix the leaks right now, the second best option would be to find a few buckets so the rain doesn't end up flooding the room."

Looking at the state of the wallpaper, she doesn't doubt the room has been somewhat flooded plenty of times. The water damage seemed extensive.

"Magic should fix this leak up real quick." Grim was looking up with her.

"If only that was an option," Antionette was already looking for something to help with the leaks. Nothing seemed to be in the lounge. They'd need to check out the other rooms for any vases or buckets. "Don't you remember? Unlike you, oh mighty Great Grim. I'm only a magicless human."

"...Wha, you can't use magic? Pfff... you're useless!"

She raised an eyebrow and turned back to the monster. "Well then, Mr.genius, why don't you do anything about it and help out?"

"Huh? Help you?" Grim shook his head. "No waaay! I'm just a regular monster staying in a rainy place. You better get a can of tuna ready before I do any work."

Grim was a bit of a one-hit-wonder with his magic, a conclusion she came up with a small while back. Fire seemed to be his specialty and his only skill. But instead of saying anything, she just rolled her eyes and went on with her way into the hall. She wished she didn't have to the second she did.

The hallway possessed an...eerie feeling; that would be the nicest way to describe it. She was glad Grim was in the other room. Antionette was sure she'd be much more scared if she thought she was utterly alone in the building. A bucket, that's all she needed. A few buckets. She couldn't seem to find the light switch for the hall, though, and tried to see what she could in the dark with the small amount of light leaking from the lounge. The hall was a creepy spot, and the sound of the rain and shifting wind did not help at all.

Antionette suddenly felt a presence behind her. Every part of her being didn't want to turn around, but of course, she did.

And, of course, the cherry on top of her day.

Apparitions.

Three ghosts of varying sizes, looking at her like she was a new toy.

Antionette let out a shriek so loud, she was sure people could probably hear her from the main building.

"Hihihihi…. Ihihihihi…We haven't had a guest in so long…"

"I'm itching for some action. Hihihihihi!"

She stumbled down the hall, eventually tripping on a loose floorboard and landing on her butt. "GHOSTS!?"

Now, Antionette was trying to stay calm and collected through this whole ordeal, but ghosts are where she draws the goddam line. Goosebumps riddled her body. Gods above, she was scared.

Grim seemed to have noticed her distressed yelling-she'd be more surprised if he didn't- and made his way into the hall. "What are you freaking out… Gyaaaaaaaa!!!! G-g-g-g-ghoooooooooooootts!!!"

It was good to know that even in this world, people got scared of ghosts.

One of the spirits made his way towards Antionette, a grin on his face.

"The people living here got scared of us and left."

The chubbier one of the bunch gilded towards Grim. "We've been looking for more ghost pals. How about you guys?"

The ghosts, for whatever reason, were dressed in capes and top hats. In fact, for what Antoinette imagined ghosts to be like, the current trio looked somewhat comical. Their words, however….not so much.

"I'm going to die, I'm really going to die."

Grim seemed to be as distressed as she was, eyes shifting to each spirit with evident panic. "Grim, the Great Magician, isn't scared of some ghosts!!!"

That was when things got worse.

Grim just let out his fire again, in every direction, with absolutely no rhyme or reason. This got Antoinette on her feet quickly, running around to stomp out the flames while narrowly avoiding the ghosts who were taunting the monster.

"Shoot! Stop disappearing!" The ghosts were having a good old laugh, vanishing a second before any flame could come close to catching them. Could ghosts even catch on fire?

She narrowly avoided getting burnt herself, stomping out another flame. "Grim! You'll burn the building to the ground at this rate!"

"Shut up!" more fire, more destruction, more repairs she'd eventually have to do herself, "Don't try to give me orders!"

She had to think fast. She did not want to explain to Crowley how an entire dorm burned to the ground mere minutes after he left her there.

Wait.

Of course, Crowley.

"You might win the headmaster's favor if you manage to drive out the ghosts!"

That seemed to get the cat's attention.

But Grim was distracted again by the specters. "Grrr, a bunch of cowards ganging up on us!"

"I'll throw in a can of tuna to sweeten the deal! Please Grim!"

Got him.

Taking a more offensive stance, Grim looked back at her. "Alright! Tell me where the ghosts are!"

Thankfully, they seemed to make quite the team.

* * *

"We Won?" Grim was shocked at his own achievement.

Apparently, ghosts could get burnt. With Antionette leading Grim, the monster's flames were much more precise. They took off the specters quickly.

Her smile was wide. She was extremely relieved. "We won, all thanks to you Grim."

"Ha-hee.. That was scar一" Grim caught himself and cleared his throat. "No, I wasn't scared at all! This is nothing for the Great Grim! How 'bout that, ghosts? You done?"

Maybe taunting the ghosts wouldn't be the smartest choice, but Antionette kept quiet and let him have his moment. Grim reminded her of a small child. He was easily excited and pleased but quick to upset, with close to no impulse control.

The pair of them relished in their victory, both exhausted by the ordeal. But not long after, Antionette heard the front door open, and the eccentric headmaster had returned.

"Good evening, I have graciously brought you supper, as well as a bag of basic necessities." Crowley carried a small paper bag in one hand and a small suitcase in the other.

He set the items on a small table in the main hallway (One she had quickly dusted when she was cleaning, thankfully). The man soon noticed that Antionette wasn't the only one standing in the hall, however.

Crowley was glaring at Grim. "You're the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony! I threw you out of the school, what are you doing here?!"

"Hmph! I exterminated the ghost problem! Be grateful!" The cat did sound quite haughty, but he was hiding behind Antionette's legs, fearful of what the crow-man might do.

His comment did still seem to confuse the headmaster.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Well," Antionette began, "I was cleaning up the lounge and found Grim there, then noticed the ceiling was leaking, so I went out to the hall to see if there were any buckets or anything along those lines for the leaks...when I ran into a trio of ghosts. I screamed, Grim came to see what the issue was. Then… we used his flames to scare them off, and now they seem to be gone." She tried to keep her explanation as concise as possible, and she thinks she painted the picture well enough.

"Now that you mention it, there were some prankster ghosts living here so students keep away from this dormitory. And that's why it is now empty. I'd forgotten that. However, hmmm... For you two to work together to get rid of them..." Crowley seemed to be deep in thought.

She really wasn't sure how someone could forget a building was legitimately haunted but, again, was trying her best to not complain.

"I'm not gonna overlook that 'together' comment." Grim added with a grumble, "She was just standing there watching. And I did this for a can of tuna…" The monster seemed to come up with a realization as he turned up to face her. "Ah! I haven't gotten that tuna yet!"

Right, the tuna.

"I'll be sure to get it to you the second I can Grim…"

Grim seemed ready to argue, but Crowley beat him to it.

"I'd like for the both of you to show me how you exterminated those ghosts."

"Huh?" Her responses today were so well thought out.

"But we've already gotten rid of all the ghosts!" The monster was starting to get irritated again. "Before that: Give. Me. Tuna!"

Personally, Antionette loved strawberries, but she couldn't imagine herself getting as upset as Grim for having a slight delay in receiving a treat. She did suppose she promised him a can… even though Antionette still wasn't really sure where she'd get one. Or what funds she had to do so.

"I shall be the ghosts. If you beat me, I'll give you tuna cans. For I am gracious."

Thank you again, Crowley.

Hopefully, now she wouldn't need to figure out where to get the fish, but…his condition was to defeat him, wasn't that right?

"Now then, Transformation Potion!" Crowley gulped down a green vial and transformed in an instance. He looked exactly like those ghosts from before, but with his own decorated hat and mask.

"Eeeeeeeh, I don't wanna. This is a pain, and I have to team up with her again…"

Antionette found herself crouching down to Grim's height once more, "You know...this could be your chance to impress the headmaster, you might even get into the school." She tried to keep her voice low, out of Crowley's earshot, but something told her the headmaster more than likely could hear her anyway.

"Grrrnnuuu.." Grim gave her words some thoughts, then looked ready to be on the offense. "This is the last time! You absolutely, absolutely have to give me the tuna!!!"

She stood back up, a smile on her face. "Of course."

With Antionette leading Grim, the fight against ghost Crowley wasn't a difficult one. The brunette gave clear instructions, and she was quick to provide them as well. Grim was good at his flames, she noticed. He just didn't really think of where they should go that well. His aim was off, is all.

She really did want to help the little monster. Beating the headmaster did seem like his best shot at staying on campus, so she tried her best, and like she said before, the pair of them made quite the team.

The battle, if you could call it that, was short-lived once they caught Crowley enough times. He soon returned to his normal form.

"I can't believe... There is a person who can command monsters. Hmmm.. Actually, my teacher's senses were telling me since the uproar during the entrance ceremony..that you have talent as an animal or wild beast trainer.But... no matter how …"

And, they seemed to have lost him again. Crowley was talking to himself in a world all his own.

But to say she 'commanded' Grim was a stretch. She simply gave helpful directions. To call her a wild beast trainer was an extreme stretch.  
Blue eyes turned to look at the little monster, who watched Crowley's unintelligible monologuing with an inquisitive gaze. She sort of pitied him, well, really pitied him. Her sympathetic nature would wreck her at the worst of times.

Yes, Grim was a bit of a headache, but he was just determined, wasn't he? She just... didn't like seeing people upset, especially when she felt she could do something to help them.

Well… it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Could Grim possibly be allowed to stay here with me?"

That seemed to catch the headmaster's attention, and both other pairs of eyes in the room looked at her with surprise.

"What now? Let a monster live here?"

Her gaze fell awkwardly to the floor. hands behind her back. "As much as I appreciate being given a roof over my head… I'm still scared to stay in it alone, especially with the ghosts around, so I'd feel a lot more safe if Grim was allowed to stay as well."

She gulped when the silence seemed to last longer and longer, worried she somehow made Crowley upset. It was a simple question, if the creature couldn't stay, she could at least say she tried, couldn't she?

On his end, Crowley was weighing the pros and cons of letting the monster stay. Of course, the young girl had a point that it would be good for her to have a companion in the building, and Grim seemed to have shown himself useful when it comes to the ghosts. She did seem quite nervous asking as well, and a part of him just simply didn't want to deny her her request.

"... Hah.. It can't be helped. Alright."

"Really!?" Both the monster and young girl yelled out in excitement.

"However. I can't simply allow someone, let alone a monster, into school who wasn't selected by the Dark Mirror. Also, I can't let you be a freeloader here until you return to your own world."

That seemed to deflate Grim's excitement, and he groaned, "Talk about short-lived joy."

"But it's understandable…you shouldn't go around expecting things for free. I wouldn't feel okay freeloading anyway." Antionette mumbled with a shrug.

She would hate to feel like a leech. Crowley was being pretty charitable; Antionette shouldn't take it for granted.

Even in this world, nothing could come for free. That just wasn't how things worked.

Crowley nodded in agreement to her statement, "Concerning the fact that your soul was called here, the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror. For the time being, you'll be permitted to stay in this dormitory for free. But, other necessities besides what I've brought already you will have to provide for yourself. Seeing as you have nothing to your name... Fufu, here is my proposition."

Antionette's stance was still quite awkward and nervous, yes, she didn't want to be a freeloader, but she was worried Crowley would ask for something beyond her current capabilities.

"Which would be…?"

"No need to fret, I'll have you do maintenance and odd jobs around campus," Was that really all?

"From what I can see, you're pretty decent at cleaning," Crowley said, gesturing to the somewhat better state the lounge seemed to be in. "Would you two like to become the 'handyman' of the school? This way you will receive special permission to remain on school grounds. You'll also be able to research going home or study whatever you desire in the library. For I am gracious. However! Only after your work is done."

Maybe Crowley really did have the right to call himself gracious.

Cleaning? Odd jobs? Then studying? That wasn't much different than what she usually does anyway.

Of course she'd be content with such conditions.

Nevertheless, it seemed Grim wasn't.

"Eeeh!? I'm not okay with that! I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!"

This really wasn't the time. Did Grim not realize he could possibly build up to that? And besides, being able to stay on campus and learn stuff on his own was better than just getting kicked out.

Crowley didn't really seem to care much when it came to the monster's remark, though, "It's fine if you're unsatisfied. I'll simply toss you out again."

"Ffgnnaa!? I get it! I just have to do it. Just do it!"

Antionette smiled and gave a timid nod of her head in agreement. "Of course, thank you, Mr.Crowley, it truly is generous of you."

"Wonderful. Then, you two starting tomorrow, endeavor to be the best handyman at Night Raven College!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like grim, but at the same time, I don't hate him. He's that annoying younger sibling you're kinda stuck with tbh.


	4. Main Street Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a compliacted relationship when it comes to Ace. He really does boil my blood sometimes but sometimes he's just saying straight up facts. It's fun to write him though, but with how varied and great all the characters are my biggest fear is to completely butcher any of them rn.

Left to their own devices, the first order of business for Antionette and Grim was to eat.

She looked into the bag of food Crowley brought over, a wrapped sandwich, some dried fruit, and some nuts along with a bottle of water. Basic food, but she was glad since she didn't believe she could stomach all that much.

She cut the sandwich in half and gave grim one of the pieces (which he gleefully scarfed down when he found out it was a tuna sandwich, how coincidental). The dried fruit and nuts she'd leave for breakfast tomorrow, Crowley did mention they would be allowed to get food from the cafeteria (technically as part of the staff), but Antoinette had decided she wouldn't go for breakfast. She wasn't sure how busy it was but would prefer to grab a meal only when it was close to empty. The less attention she brought to herself, the better.

While Grim kept savoring his meal, she got up to grab the small suitcase Crowley brought her, wanting to take a peek to see what would be inside.

The first thing she saw was a bag of toiletries, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel, and a bar of soap, as well as a small hairbrush. Other than that, there were two changes of clothes (black slacks and a white button-up, and a striped ribbon which she assumed was a bowtie, but she would probably use to tie her hair up), and a single pair of pajamas.

A smaller bag that had a note that explained that it was charmed, so when she touched it, more intimate items of clothing and products that would suit her needs would appear. Which she was definitely grateful for. She would've been mortified if she had to directly ask.

When the monster was done with his food, Antionette and Grim began searching for a room to stay in. They went and checked out the different rooms of varying styles and varying states. All were pretty beaten up. Antionette could only imagine how long it had been since someone stayed here. It took them time to settle on one they both agreed on. It also wasn't in the best state, but not as much as some of the other bedrooms. The bed also seemed to be in the best condition. Not to mention, it was also the biggest one they found. Perhaps it belonged to the dorm head when this was a dorm? She wasn't sure, but it definitely seemed like it compared to the other rooms they saw. It was also the only one with a single bed, so whoever had it didn't have to share.

She may have been tired, though, but she wouldn't sleep in absolute filth if she could do something about it. She didn't plan to do much...just a little better would do. Grim complained when she insisted on cleaning the room before heading to sleep and calling it a night.

"Why does it even matter?" the monster grumbled, "it'll still be a mess, no matter what you do."

Antionette was currently remaking the bed after dusting the sheets to the best of her ability. She'll eventually have to wash them, and probably the curtains as well. Still, for tonight this was the best she could do.

"You're acting like I insisted on a deep-cleaning, I'm just as exhausted as you are, but this is better than nothing."

Yes, her body ached, and she just wanted to close her eyes and finally rest after such a long day, but she didn't want to sleep on a mountain of dust. She was barely even doing anything. Antionette had just been cleaning for around ten minutes and would probably be done in five. All she did was quickly dust the room and fix the sheets. Everything else could wait for now, but she wouldn't skip out on the bare minimum.

Grim just kept grumbling in his spot in the only chair in the room while she kept at her work.

Thankfully, there was also a communal bathroom with showers across the current bedroom that was almost in perfect condition with perfectly running water. The only thing Antionette could use to explain that was magic. The electricity in all the rooms they checked so far seemed fine; she also finally found the light switch for the hallway and a few candles, just in case the power ever did fail them. Tomorrow, after whatever Crowley would assign them to do and whatever studying she and Grim managed in the library, she was planning to check out the attic and see what items she could find there. Perhaps she'd work more on the lounge and start prioritizing the repairs she'd need to do. She just needed to make the place livable and a lot less...hazardous.

It was good she had somewhat of an idea of how to do simple renovations and repairs. Her experience helping out a bit back home would undoubtedly come in handy.

Antionette also found the kitchen with appliances that seemed to work fine, but she'd need to give that place a deep clean before putting any food there. It was also sadly covered in dust.

Finally done with fixing the bed, she told Grim to simply go to sleep while she went to change in the bathroom.

Thank god the shower was working. And thank god the water was hot.

The steaming water really did help ease her aching muscles. It felt so good to scrub away all the dirt and grime and feel clean. The problem with a shower, though, was that she was left to her thoughts. This whole situation felt surreal, and she still hasn't fully processed it. It really felt like one thing after another, neverending and just getting worst and worst and worst. The best thing she can do for herself is not think about everything too much, at least not now. It was hard to believe it had only been a few hours. So much happened in a few short hours.

After cleaning herself up, Antionette looked at herself in the fogged-up mirror. She couldn't really say she looked that good. Her bronzed skin looked lifeless and tired, eye bags under her blue eyes, and her curly brown hair looked like a mess. She definitely had better days.

If her aunt saw her now, she'd get the scolding of a lifetime.

Great aunt Eloise was pretty strict when it came to appearances. Insisting that looking one's best was essential, even if there was no one to look good for. Antionette wasn't sure she'd ever seen her aunt disheveled. She was always so immaculately put together that it was pretty intimidating.  
The girl wondered how she was doing right now. Would she even believe her if she told her what happened?

She was probably furious or panicked at her sudden disappearance; either way, a scolding would ensue. A headache for sure when she'd get home.

… _if_ she got home.

No time to think of the worst now. Antionette dried her hair with a towel to the best of her ability and headed to bed. She had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

"Ffgya!? It's those ghosts again! Hey you, wake up!!"

Antionette woke up by being gracefully pushed out of bed by Grim, landing on the cold floor.

"What on earth was that for!"

"They're back!"

Who?

_Oh._

The ghosts.

The girl sat up from her spot on the floor and looked up to see the trio of ghosts that were terrorizing them last night.

"Okay, this is not going to work," Maybe it was because of the daylight shining into the room or the fact she really didn't want to have to deal with them violently all the time, but she wasn't as scared as last night. She guessed the more you faced something, the less frightening it tended to be. "The five of us need to come up with some sort of compromise."

"What do you mean?" This was the almost skeletal-looking ghost, looking at her with an inquisitive look. Almost annoyed at the lack of reaction from her.

Antoinette took a deep breath, hoping her sudden courage doesn't fail her now. "It seems as though we're all going to be sharing this space from now on, it would be better for us to get along, no?"

"Why get along when we could simply prank you two?" Another one said.

"Well," she was nervous, she was sure it looked obvious, "neither of us really wants to trouble you gentlemen" Was gentlemen the right term? Should she say gentle-ghosts? "Really, I'm sure you don't appreciate us barging into your home like this. I understand, but Grim and I really don't have anywhere else to go. I don't have a good reason for you three not to… prank us, except to ask nicely that you at least don't do anything too dubious or scary."

The largest of the trio seemed to give her words some thoughts with the hum. The ghost then pulled the other two out of the room with him for a second.

Antionette and Grim both shared a look, curious of what could be going on, but the ghosts quickly made their return.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Both Antionette and Grim asked at the same time.

The same one who dragged the other two out nodded. "I mean since you asked so nicely, why not? I suppose introductions are in order, my name's Avery,"

"And mine is Quinton," said the skeleton one,

"Mine's Jasper," finally, the one in the middle.

Getting over her shock, she was quick to greet them back, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr.Avery, Mr.Quinton, Mr.Jasper, my name is Antionette Hearst."

Antionette and the ghosts were all waiting for Grim to make an introduction of his own. When he took too long, the girl pulled at his tail. Really wouldn't be smart to be rude right now.

"Ah!" The cat turned to look at her with a glare, but when she matched it with one even more fierce than his own, he gulped and turned to face the ghosts "...and I'm Grim."

"I hope we can all get along great." Antionette had a bright smile on her face as if she wasn't threatening the cat a few moments prior.

"Well aren't you a polite one."

"I try to be."

It did feel too easy, but who was she to complain?

The ghosts eventually left them be, and Antionette got ready for the day. The clothes Crowley had gotten her were a tad oversized and fit weird in weird areas, but rolling up the sleeves and tucking the pants into the boots she was wearing last seemed to do the trick somewhat.

Grim was snacking on a pack of dried fruits while she made the bed, and eventually, they made their way downstairs, to her surprise, finding Crowley entering the Foyer.

"Good morning," she called out while tying back part of her hair using the striped ribbon that was in the suitcase.

Crowley himself seemed surprised to see her awake, but his expression quickly returned to his gleeful one, "Good morning to you as well, did you two sleep well?"

"I was sprawled out then fell out the bottom! Just how ramshackle did you let this place get? Then the ghosts woke me up, this is the worst!" Grim was still chewing on the fruit, but that didn't stop him from complaining; he was grumbling as he crossed his arms.

"Oh hush now, it wasn't that bad, in fact, I slept like a rock."

It was true. After all, Antionette was so tired that she slept exceptionally well. Yes, of course, it wasn't the most comfortable bed or most comfortable room, but with how tired she was, she couldn't care less. Exhaustion does that to you.

"Even though you just got tossed from another world you can still be cheeky, wonderful! I came to speak to you about your work for today."

"Of course, I was curious about the specifics myself."

Soon they were in the lounge, and the headmaster began giving them the instructions they needed.

"Today you are to clean the campus...But it is quite large. Cleaning it all without magic is impossible. So I'd like you to clean Main Street to the main gate to the library. Understood?" Crowley then crossed his arms and spoke in a more serious tone, "And Please do watch Grim closely so he doesn't cause a commotion like yesterday."

"Understood, I'll be sure to do a good job with the cleaning and keep Grim out of trouble." She could tell that Grim wasn't really that pleased with their words, but the monster still stood silently by her side, with only a displeased expression on his face.

Any sense of seriousness was quickly gone from Crowley, and he was back to grinning. "I'm counting on you. I already told you that you have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria. Take care of your work enthusiastically."

After explaining where the supply closets around campus were, Crowley left them to finish getting ready to go for the day. He was a busy man; after all, he couldn't spend too much time here.

The second Crowley left, Grim was quick to let his annoyance be known "Tsk... No way I'm doing any cleaning. I wanna go to class, and bang! Boom boom boom! Use a bunch of awesome spells!"

Sparkles seemed to shine in his eyes when talking about performing magic, but all Antionette could do was sigh.

"I know cleaning isn't the most exciting, but we have to do that first before doing anything else. Once we get Main Street cleaned up, we can always check out the library after, alright?" She was already making her way out and turned around to see a grumbling Grim reluctantly following.

The trek to Main Street wasn't that long, and once she grabbed some cleaning supplies, she was quick to get to work. All Crowley specifically told her to do was sweep and polish.

Grim wasn't helping much, but she wasn't expecting him to do so, to be fair. As long as he didn't get into any trouble, she honestly could care less.

The monster did seem to be in awe of the space. It was quite splendid. Perfectly cobbled walkways, immaculate gardening, and seven grand statues in pristine condition. Antionette did walk in this direction yesterday, but it was dark and misty then. She could see everything much more clearly now.

They did come across a few students who seemed to stare and whisper. Antionette couldn't expect to come across no one… but the attention was embarrassing, not much she could do but ignore the stares. It was harder to ignore more lecherous stares, though, reminding her that this really was a school filled with solely teenage boys. Which just sounded like a nightmare.

"Uwaaaah~ Amazing. So this is Main Street. I didn't get a good look yesterday but what's with these statues? All seven of them look pretty scary. This granny looks especially snobby." She was just sweeping and collecting fallen leaves while Grim stood under the statue of women.

In particular, this statue possessed a quality of self-importance, but maybe if there was a statue of her, she probably had good reason to be.  
Still, Grim was right, but..."Don't say that Grim, that's rude."

"You don't know the Queen of Hearts?"

Seemed someone wanted to interrupt their conversation.

A boy who seemed to be around her age, a bit taller than her (okay, a lot, Antionette wasn't that tall), red hair and red eyes, and a red heart painted over one of them. He had a happy-go-lucky attitude about him. Nevertheless, something about how he held himself didn't sit right with Antionette. She knew not to trust kids her age.

The brunette would rather not start a conversation and shrugged, hoping that would be that, but Grim peered up at the boy with curious eyes. "Queen of Hearts? Who's she? Is she important?"

"In the past, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze. She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of the Card Soldiers to the color of rose bushes. It was a land of madness where all submit to her rule.Why you ask? Because otherwise, it was off with your head!" The boy seemed enthusiastic about his explanation, but this lady seemed downright tyrannical.

Grim shivered by her feet, subconsciously huddling closer to her, "That's terrifying!"

"It's cool! I like it." He shrugged. "Nobody would listen to a queen who's just nice all the time, right?"

Antionette bit her lips and tried to keep her mouth shut. A rule like that was destined to fall. The common people wouldn't stand for it for long. A revolution was almost guaranteed with a ruler like that. Maybe Twisted Wonderland's history was much different than her own worlds, but she can barely think of any leaders who wouldn't eventually be offed if they governed like that.

"I suppose. A strong leader is better." Grim was so quick to agree with the redhead, he was so easy to convince that she was slightly worried for him. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ace, a fresh-faced first year. Nice to meetcha~" Ace had a hand behind his head, a grin on his face.

Grim moved further away from her, standing proudly as he introduced himself, "I'm Grim, a genius who'll become the greatest magician! The dimwit over here is Antionette. She's my henchmen."

She sent a frown down Grim's way, leaning on her broom, "I don't appreciate being called a dimwit you know. I'm not your henchmen either."

The monster just grinned nervously as he moved another step away from her.

"You've got an odd-sounding name you know," Ace told her while crossing his arms.

Antionette apprehensively met the redhead's gaze "...My aunt picked it out, she has _unique_ taste. But still... what's in a name?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"' _That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet,_ '" a bit of a generic reference, but she was a sucker for some Shakespeare. It seemed as though Ace still didn't understand. Romeo and Juliet probably didn't exist in this world. She shook her head, embarrassed for herself. That was dumb. Why did she say that? "Don't worry about it, it's just an obscure reference."

Before Ace could reply to her, though, the pair of them were distracted by Grim, who called out to him at the other end of the statues, asking him to explain another one.

Ace went on to explain each and every figure, while Grim would respond enthusiastically, and Antionette just listened in.

A King Of Beasts.

A Sea Witch.

A Cunning Sorcerer.

A Beautiful Queen.

A Lord Of The Underworld.

A Witch Of Thorns.

And, of course, they couldn't forget the initial _Tyrannical_ Queen.

Their stories, however, felt...off from the way Ace described them. She couldn't explain it, but they just didn't sound right, like something at the back of her mind was telling that wasn't how anything happened. But who was she to object to his version of the tale? He knew much more than Antionette did. She'll look more into them when she gets to check out the library. She was sure there would be a million books about them if they were so distinguished. It would be fascinating to learn more.

The last statue was that of the Witch Of Thorns, who seemed to be Grim's current favorite.

"Oooh! A dragon! All monsters look up to them!" The creature awed at Ace's explanation.

Antionette had a small smile on her face when she saw the excited look on Grim's face when discussing these figures. It was nice to see him actually interested in something educational, and it was nice of Ace to be willing to explain.

"They're all so cool~."

But of course, like always, she spoke too soon.

"... Unlike a certain raccoon." The gentle expression on Ace's face completely shifted to condescending at best, as he burst out in laughter at the dumbstruck expression on Grim's face.

She knew to never trust kids her age. They're ruthless.

"Pfft... Ahaha! I can't bear it anymore! Ahahahaha!" Ace was wiping tears from his eyes because of how hard he was laughing, clutching at his stomach. "Aren't you the guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony?"

He pointed at Antoinette and Grim, both of whom were staring at him with unamused looks. "You were summoned by the Dark Mirror even though you can't use magic, and you, a monster, weren't called but still trespassed!Yeahhh, it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony."

Grim was growling at the bottom of her feet, "You're a rude one!"

"See Grim, this is why it pays to have good manners, otherwise you'll end up like Ace here. Such presumptuous character" Antionette was glaring at the ginger. There was something so insufferable about him.

Ace returned her glare with a scoff. "At least I wasn't reduced to a janitor, you know what that is? Lame."

 _Juvenile_. That's what Ace was.

"I'm glad you find our situation amusing, can you leave us alone now?" She was not going to lose her composure. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath to not lose her cool.

"I was just leaving. You're acting all high and mighty, but the both of you don't even know the great seven, how ignorant can you be?" Ace turned to walk away, but he kept throwing snide remarks their way "The both of you should head back to preschool before even thinking of joining Night Raven College."

Antionette could tell his words were getting to Grim and sent a worried glance down towards the monster. She couldn't deny she wanted to slap Ace herself, but she wouldn't stoop down to his level. She hoped the monster would do the same.

"I thought I'd just mess with you a bit, but you really blew my expectations away. Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean, bye~" Ace sent a mocking wave their way, finally leaving them alone.

If only, seemed like that was the last draw for Grim.

"This jerk! He's just gonna say that and leave! I'm ticked off!" Flames burst around them and towards Ace, who narrowly moved away.

"Grim no! Don't!" But before she could catch him, the monster already ran-off towards Ace's direction.

More fire and Ace retaliated with magic of his own一wind.

 _Wind_.

Strong wind and fire, definitely not a good combination.

She barely avoided blows from either of them, reaching her wit's end. "Can you two stop! Someone's going to get hurt at this rate!"

"THAT'S THE IDEA!" Both of them yelled out.

Insults, more flames, more wind, and now they were attracting a crowd.

"A fight?"

"Yeah! Get em'!"

"Can everyone please stop egging them on!?" Nameless faces made up the crowd, and more voices joined the fray as she desperately tried to either catch Grim or convince Ace to stop.

And then, of course...they damaged something.

And not just anything, no no, they charred the statue of The Queen Of Hearts.

Antionette stared at the damage in absolute horror.

Screw not getting mad. If looks could kill, Ace and Grim would already be six feet under. "...are you two insane?!"

"It's because he was blowing my fire around!" Grim scowled, "You should've just let me fry you!"

Ace stared at the monster in disbelief. "You really think someone is just going to let you fry them!?"

The tension was growing again, and Antionette didn't know how she'd be able to stop them. She didn't exactly have magic to fight back. If she stepped between them again, she would probably get hurt herself.

But before things could escalate once more, it looked like they got the attention of the headmaster.

"Enough!!! Just what is going on here!?" The crowd of spectators was quick to disperse when they heard his voice. She let out a sigh of relief when he made himself known, yes they were probably in a lot of trouble now, but hopefully, things couldn't get worse now.

Ace gulped and took a step back at the new presence, and Grim was quick to start running away. "He's going to tie us up with the 'lash of love'! Get outta here!"

Crowley quickly got his whip out and was swift to catch both the redhead and cat, his displeased expression growing.

"Ow.." Ace winced, landing not so gracefully on the cobbled ground.

Grim was not much better, a pained look on his face. "Fgyaaa! Hurts just as much the second day in a row!"

If the glare she gave them earlier would bury them deep in their graves, the one Crowley was providing them now would incinerate them on the spot, his arms were on his hips, a deep-set frown as he looked at the three of them. "This is my Lash of Love! It'll be another hundred years before you can outrun me! I told you just yesterday to 'not cause any trouble', didn't I? Then you go and char the statues of the Great Seven! I very much would like to see you expelled."

"Wait, not that!" Ace seemed extremely distressed by the chance of being expelled. He should've thought of that before going on to antagonize everyone. Why couldn't he have left them alone?

He was speaking specifically to the other two currently, but Antionette's own face was burning in shame as she kept her gaze anywhere but towards Crowley. She was glad he showed up before things got worst, but...it was a simple promise, don't let Grim cause any trouble, and she went and let him damage an important statue because of a little scuffle.

"And you," She felt Crowley's gaze shift towards her, and she found herself standing more upright, gulping as she met his unpleased gaze. "This is not how you supervise Grim."

Her hands were twisting in nervousness, and she couldn't keep eye contact for much longer. Her eyes turned away. "I know, I'm sorry. I should've done better."

"... you're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head, no.

Crowley looked down on her for a few more minutes, giving her a once-over to make sure she wasn't lying, before turning his head and putting his attention back on Ace.

"You there, what's your grade and name?"

Even though he was reluctant, Ace knew it would do him no good to make the headmaster even more annoyed "Ace Trappola, first year."

"Then, Trappola, Grim, and Hearst as punishment, I order the three of you to wash 100 windows around campus!"

The other two were quick to start complaining, but Antionette just nodded.

It was going to be tiring on top of the cleaning she was already going to do. She and Grim would probably have to leave the library for another day. Nevertheless, she knew not to complain. They made a mistake, a big one no less. The other two should've expected such an ending if they wanted to be so reckless.

She could only hope this was the worst of it for today.


	5. Shattered Plans

Antionette was quiet as they finished the rest of the cleaning, ignoring Grim for the most part.

She was, reasonably, upset. It wasn't even an hour before Grim went and did something crazy. She really couldn't believe the monster. Eventually, they finished cleaning the street, and she grabbed Grim before he could protest (or cause more trouble) and made her way to the cafeteria for a bite to eat, then wait for Ace so they could start on their punishment.

Thankfully it was close to empty. Sure, there were a few people here and there but not enough to make her uncomfortable. She was also surprised to find the lunchroom staff consisted of ghosts, but they were quite lovely. The pair grabbed something to eat and now sat at one of the lunchroom tables. They did come late, so not much was left, and the buffet was mostly barren, so she and Grim settled for another plain sandwich, though, of course, the monster didn't eat without whining. "I'm already beat from cleaning all day. Now we have to wash a hundred windows, too…"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she placed her head on her palm "and whose fault is that? It's better to just get it done and over with at this point."

"That Ace guy sure is taking his sweet time though, don't you think? Who does he think he is making _me_ wait? I'm ticked off!" It seemed like Grim just wanted to complain, so she zoned him out. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny that Ace was taking his time. She sort of expected the worst from him at this point, but a part of her wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and assume maybe he was held back in his class. They did only hear the bell ring only a few minutes earlier.

She watched as the ghosts began closing up the cafeteria food counter for the day. One even offered her an apple juice box, which she gladly accepted, sipping away at the fruity beverage. The room was pretty big, which made sense, she guessed, polished floors, dauntingly large windows waiting to be cleaned, and striking, unusual chandeliers lighting the space up.

But, the clicking of the cafeteria clock was almost taunting at this point as Antionette and Grim waited for the redhead to arrive.

Who was she kidding? Ace planned to skip out on them.

After a while of waiting, Grim ended up on top of the table. Paws on his waist as he scowled. "I don't care what happened! There is no way he's this late!...he wouldn't just skip out, right!?"

"And you think he wouldn't because…? He already showed that his attitude leaves much to be desired." Antionette crushed the juice box as she got up from her spot, glancing around for a trashcan. "Well, nothing we can do about it, let's just get this punishment over with. We can always tell on him later, you know?"

"I'm not gonna let him get away with putting all the punishment on us!" It seems Grim wasn't on board with her plan. Before she could get a word in, he was already sprinting out of the cafeteria. "Let's go, henchmen! We're gonna catch Ace and make him do all the window washing!"

Not in the mood to argue, she just huffed and followed after him down the hall, throwing her juice-box in the trash on the way.

The halls of Night Raven were expansive. Gothic architecture with the most delicate details, if she ever found herself with the time, she would have to explore. Honestly, Antionette was always a fan of impressive buildings, but it was sort of inevitable when her mother was a renowned architect who loved to teach her about it.

She wondered if her mother knew she was missing at this point? Who knows. It was usually hard to contact her when she was busy.

She really shouldn't be thinking about this. All she felt was grateful when Grim caught her attention. Grim had stopped at a random classroom. Standing at the door, it was strange to see how normal a magic school classroom really looked. She's never gone to a proper school herself. The one local school close by was notoriously bad, and Aunt didn't want to send her to boarding school (a sentiment shared by many of her other relatives), so she was homeschooled instead. Antionette wondered what it would've been like? To learn in a classroom with kids her age. Probably not that different if she thought about it, really.

But regardless, the classroom was empty—no pesky redhead insight.

"Orraaaa! Where's Ace! We're not gonna let you hideaway! .....Ah, there's nobody here!?" Grim entered the room with much bravado but was caught confused at its emptiness. They did hear the bell go on a while back, so it wasn't that unexpected.

She was about to tell Grim that they should just turn back and get it over with before they heard a voice.

"No, I'm here."

To her surprise, the voice was coming from the wall.

"Fffgyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!! The picture talked!!" Grim was swift to hide behind her legs again, a spot he seemed to like, as he peered up at the portrait of an older man.

"What now? It's not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school. The Wall Lady over there, the Wall Gentleman over here, everyone can speak. Portraits can speak because they have a mouth. That's normal, you know?" Looking closely, she noticed how his mouth moved. It was slowly shifting in a way that was almost like swift pain strokes worked fast to adjust the mouth.

Antionette shrugged as she openly gaped at the portrait "... It's just, well, paintings don't _normally_ speak."

"Your ' _normal_ ' and my ' _normal_ ' differ in regards to our quirks. Isn't that true?" The man in the painting seemed a bit peeved at her words, and she bent her head down in apology.

"Pardon me. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You are forgiven. That aside, who are you looking for?"

"A guy named Ace. He's got a heart mark on his face and hair that sticks up." Grim was using his paws to emphasize Ace's hair's shape, trying to show how it spiked in all directions.

"Aaaah, I know him. He's one of the freshmen that started today. He went back to his dorm not too long ago…" What a coincidence that the classroom they entered randomly happened to be Ace's. How lucky were they?

"Waaaaahaaaat! So he did try to get away! Which way did he go?"

"The entrance is behind the East Building."

And Grim was gone. She wasn't even sure if he knew where the east building _was_. Antionette quickly thanked the portrait before running after the monster, who knew what kind of trouble he'd get into on his own.

She had to scramble to catch up with the cat, barely avoiding jumping into students who were giving her odd looks. Really, couldn't they just have cleaned the windows then just tell Crowley Ace didn't help later? He'd probably get in trouble, and they could finally just go back to that broken-down dorm to rest for the day. Grim sure was persistent when it came to the redhead. He acted as if he was the one that cleaned and polished the entire street today like he didn't just sit and watch her do all the work anyway.

She was sure they took a million turns at this point, and it was clear that Grim barely had any idea where he was going, but to her surprise, they somehow actually did come across the redhead.

"No way am I washing a hundred windows...gonna head come." Ace was walking at a leisurely pace, not realizing the chaos that was slowly catching up to him behind him.

"HEY, YOU!"

'Really Grim, maybe catching him in surprise would've been better?' she couldn't help But think, even though Antionette herself was still a little bit behind.

For a second, Ace froze when he saw the new predicament he was in "gah! They found me!"

"Jeeeerk!! Hold up!! I won't let you be the only one to escape!" Grim almost caught up to him, and Antionette almost caught up to Grim, but Ace was quick to start running himself.

"I'm not just going to wait around for you! I'm outta here!" She had to hand it to him. Ace was fast. This was troublesome.

Grim growled in frustration as he upped his own pace. "It's not fair for only you to get out of it! I want to skip out too!"

Why was she not surprised?

Most students were quick to move out of the trios way. However, One boy with dark blue hair stood in the middle of the hall, right in front of an entrance to what she could assume was the room that led to the dorms, and saw the bumbling mess that was them a second too late.

"Huh?"

In his desperation to avoid herself and Grim, Ace pushed the student away from himself. "Outta my way! Outta my way!"

The guy got thrown to the side of the hall, still in shock of what transpired. Antionette slowed down to help him up. He seemed pretty flustered as he accepted her assistance. "I'm so sorry, he's trying to skip out on cleaning. The situation is getting a bit out of hand."

"Skip out…?" He asked as he dusted himself, "Should I use magic to capture him?"

"Would you be so kind?" She was tired and out of breath; Antionette didn't have the endless stamina Ace, and Grim appeared to possess. And the new acquiescence seemed friendly. His help would be beneficial—nothing to lose by accepting his aid.

But he seemed a bit indecisive.

"Should I freeze his legs? No, how about restraining them? Or I could... Ummm…"

Ace and Grim were running in circles in the room behind herself and Deuce. Grim somehow listened to their conversation. "Anyway! I don't care how, just hit him hard! Hurry!"

That seemed to shock the boy out of his stupor as he noticed Ace almost made it to one of the...mirrors? He quickly pulled the pen from his pocket and yelled out, "Anyway!? Any way... Eeeiii! Anything is fine, so come on! _Something heavy_!"

A loud bang echoed, and as the dust cleared, it was...quite the sight.

"Gueeeeh! What the heck, a pot?" The culprit was stuck under what appeared to be a very heavy cauldron at that, and she hoped he didn't get any bones crushed.

Antionette was more than happy to accept the dark-haired boy's help, but a cauldron seemed like extreme overkill. Yeah, Ace pissed her off, but she wasn't exactly planning his murder.

_Yet_.

However, as opposed to her worry, Grim was laughing his ass off as he enjoyed Ace's misery. She couldn't deny she got the appeal, but again, overkill. "Gyahahaha! Check it out! Ace is as flat as a pancake under that cauldron! So lame!"

"I didn't think I'd get a cauldron. Did I overdo it?" The blue-haired boy was anxious as he stared at the state he was in, eyes wide in panic.

"...just a bit." Antoinette had to admit with a grimace as she made her way to, sadly, help Ace out.

"Man, this hurts…" With the joint effort of herself and the new kid, they were able to pull the cauldron off of the whining redhead. "You should've been fine. Those hundred windows should be clean in a flash."

At his last comment, Antionette let him drop back down to the floor. She clenched her jaw, taking another deep breath before glaring down at him. "You're absolutely, positively, unbelievable. Do you not feel an ounce of shame for what you did? If you hate the punishment so much, don't cause trouble in the first place."

Ace was pouting.

_Pouting_.

Holding himself up on the cold floor by the palms of his hands as he grumbled and eventually helped himself up.

Deuce directed an inquisitive look at the pair of them, ruffling his own hair in confusion. "Washing a hundred windows as punishment... What in the world did you all do?"

"It's important to note that I'm only guilty by association. I didn't commit the actual crime." Antionette piped in before she raised an eyebrow at Ace, almost daring him to say otherwise.

Ace kept his gaze away from her own as he awkwardly shoved his arms in his pockets "...I got into it a bit of a fight with the furball, and we might have charred the Queen of Hearts' statue, just a tiny bit."

"You damaged one of the Great Seven statues!? That's definitely something people would get angry with." Deuce sounded dumbfounded, and she couldn't blame him. The whole situation was ridiculous "You get into a prestigious school then do something like that on the first day…"

Well, clearly, something was wrong with that damn mirror of theirs. Antionette wouldn't be surprised if Ace got in by mistake. Yet, he could just get away with it, unlike her.

"He forgets to mention the fight started because he decided to mess with me and Grim in the first place, really. Apparently, he finds extreme joy in the misery of others." She was tired. Couldn't they just get this punishment over with so she could finally end today?

"...Shuddup. And who are you?" Looks like someone didn't want to admit that the other was right, as he directed a question towards the dark-haired stranger.

"I'm Deuce. Deuce Spade. Would it hurt to remember your classmates' faces at least? Ummm…" Deuce contradicted himself as he stood there with an embarrassed look on his face trying to recall Ace's name.

What a pleasant name, though, Deuce, much better than Ace. However, their names did almost match in a weird way. 

The names she heard in this world so far were strange, but who was she to say anything? Her legal name wasn't really an ordinary one.

After a few moments of silence waiting for an answer from Deuce, Ace rolled his eyes. "You haven't memorized them either."

"A-Anyway! If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you take it seriously." Deuce crossed his arms defensively. His face was red in what she assumed was agitation.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it... let's get it done and over with一Nnn?" Ace's eyes widened as he frantically looked around the room. At first, she was confused, and it took her a second to realize what had him worked up. It was too quiet after all.

Why did she ask for that damn cat to be allowed to stay again?

"...he didn't _dare_ , did he?"

"Ah! That furball's gone一Dumb cat! He made me take his place!"

Now she was especially irritated, was she the only one who was taking this seriously? "' His' place? What is it only one or the other when it comes to the two of you? Was I expected to do the rest all on my own?"

Ace completely ignored her, of course, deciding to speak to Deuce instead. "Hey, umm, Juice?"

"I'm not Juice. Deuce! Deu!" Deuce didn't appreciate the nickname, as he made a point to exaggerate the first syllable of his name, which wasn't hard. She could only guess that Ace simply didn't care.

"You're partly responsible, so help us catch that furball!"

"Why me!?"

Ace pointed towards Antionette, an annoyed expression on his face. "This deadweight can't use magic, so she doesn't count! Let's go!"

Deep breaths, _Ace_ isn't worth it, he isn't worth it, Antionette. "Please, Deuce? I just really don't want to get into more trouble with the headmaster, and having you help us would be great."

The dark-haired boy considered her words for a second before nodding. "Alright, come on, let's go before we lose him."

The trio immediately ran back into the hallway, thankfully catching a glimpse of Grim before they lost him for good; gods, she could only hope that the furball doesn't do anything dumb. They were already in enough trouble as is.

She was getting fatigued after so many twists and turns. Ultimately, they reached the cafeteria again. The darned cat laughed at their failure to reach him.

Ace fell face-first to the floor after diving in to grab Grim, "Darn it! He's darting around everywhere!"

Grim ran further into the room, turning back to stick his tongue out. "Heheheh! Catch me if you can, suckers!"

After some maneuvering on his part, the monster eventually ended on those grand chandeliers she was admiring earlier. The smug expression on his face made her blood boil. How the hell would they bring him down now?

...well maybe, they didn't have to. If the cafeteria ghosts were still here, perhaps they could help them? "Wait! I have an idea!" She made her way towards the kitchen, hoping she could find someone. The ghosts could fly, couldn't they? They were friendly to her earlier. She's sure if she just asked, they wouldn't mind bringing Grim down for them, and when she had Grim in her arms again, the damn cat was going to get an earful.

A straightforward plan, with hopefully no more damages. Antionette would finally be able to get this dumb punishment over with and get to go back to that broken-down building to relax.

"... I'll just throw you!"

Now _THAT_ made her turn back.

To her horror, Deuce made Ace float. He seemed to be aiming him straight towards the Chandelier.

"NO DEUCE WAIT!" But she wasn't fast enough to stop him.

Ace was sent hurling straight towards Grim, crying out for Deuce to drop him. He crashed into the Chandelier...and crashed the Chandelier.

The sight of the broken Chandelier, shattered on the ground, with a disoriented Ace and a knocked out Grim made her blood freeze. At first, she sprinted to reach them, but her steps got slower, and her eyes just grew wider the closer to the damage she got. There was no fixing this.

Ace was coughing his lungs out because of the dust of the debris. Still not quite believing what just happened himself.

"I-I screwed up! I didn't think about the landing!" She wasn't sure Deuce was thinking at all. Of course, that would destroy the Chandelier if he planned to just hurl Ace towards it. Do they not understand fundamental physics in this world!?

Yet, she wasn't able to utter a single word, staring at the remains of a once stunning light fixture with absolute dread.

"Are you... AN IDIOT!?" Finally able to pull himself out of the mess, Ace rushed towards Deuce, jabbing a finger towards the other with a glare on his face. "We caught Grim, but if the Headmaster finds out we busted the chandelier一."

"If I...Find out?'

Of course, Crowley walked in at that exact moment. The headmaster sure seemed to have impeccable timing, didn't he?

Ace's eyes widened as he took a step away from Deuce. She could hear him take a nervous gulp. "Ah... Headmaster.."

"Just what exactly ARE YOU ALL DOING?!"

They all winced at Crowley's yelling. Antionette kept her gaze on the floor. His rage at the kids in front of him was almost tangible.

Grim seemed to have gained some semblance of consciousness. As he moved away from the mess, the monster was still too disoriented as he whirled around in circles. "Ffnyaa~ The room is spinning.."

"You weren't satisfied with just damaging the statue, so you decided to destroy the chandelier!?" Crowley couldn't seem to believe what he was seeing. The antique was shattered to pieces. "This is the last straw. I will have all of you expelled!"

Well, of course, what did any of them expect? Antionette didn't even know what she could say in defense. The deed was done. She was going to be thrown out; she was terrified. What was she going to do?

The news somehow actually surprised the pair standing beside her. Who both gasped in shock.

"Please! Anything but that! I have things I have to do at this school!" Deuce sounded so desperate and distraught, she did feel bad, even if she was mad at his actions. He wasn't even a part of this mess in the first place, even if he wasn't the brightest in how he helped, but he was kind enough to bother helping in the first place.

Crowley crossed his arms, unimpressed by Deuce's pleas. "You have nothing to blame but your own idiocy."

"I will pay for all damages if I have to!"

But the headmaster was quick to shut this solution down "There is no normal chandelier. This is a magical chandelier that uses candles that will burn for eternity. It is a masterpiece made by a legendary artist of magical tools and has been entrusted to the school since its very foundation. Taking the historical value into consideration, it would cost no less than a billion Madol. Can you, as students, possibly pay for those damages?"

"A b-billion Madol!?" The mere mention of such a number made Deuce short circuit.

She didn't want to know what sort of rate goes for in her own currency, but a billion in any amount was way too much.

Ace grinned nervously, trying to showcase his kiss-up persona as he forced a laugh in an effort to ease the atmosphere. "But, headmaster, can't you just fix it up with magic…"

"Magic is not all-powerful." Crowley was assessing the damage, and once it seemed he noticed something else, he shook his head in dismay. "More importantly, the magic crystal, what we call the Heart of any magical tool, is shattered. No two magic crystals are the same. This Chandelier will never be lit again."

And what a shame, it was a beautiful chandelier. Unique in the way it curved and hung.

The fake smile on Ace's face was quickly wiped off, "How can that…"

"Crap... What am I doing? What am I going to tell Mom…" Deuce appeared close to tears.

Antionette bit her lips hard. This was all so frustrating. Steeling her nerves, she got herself to look up at the headmaster. "Is there really absolutely nothing we could possibly do?"

Crowley gave her a stern look, and everyone waited for his response with baited breaths.

"There might be one way to fix the chandelier."

"What!?" The duo next to her yelled at the same time.

"One is better than none," Antionette answered, feeling a bit hopeful.

Crowley sounded less angry now and began to explain their only hope. "The magic crystal for this Chandelier was mined in the Dwarf's Mine. If we have a magic crystal of the same kind as the original, repairs might be possible."

"I will go find a magic crystal!" Deuce's entire posture seemed to change. Anyone could tell how badly he wanted this to work. "Please, allow me to go!"

"However," The headmaster raised a finger, "I have no guarantee that there are any left. The mine has been closed for a while, and it's very possible it is exhausted of crystals."

"We need to at least try." Antionette nervously fidgeted with her fingers. If there really was nothing, then there's their final hope gone, but...

Deuce nodded in agreement, "I'll do anything if it means not getting expelled!"

Crowley took a moment to think as he saw the determination in the eyes of the three children, and against his better judgment, he gave in "... Fine. I shall give you all one night. Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion."

With an eager yes from Deuce and a somewhat reluctant one from Ace, the pair already ran off.

Antionette stayed behind for an extra moment, going to grab hold of a still delirious Grim.

"...I am really sorry for all the trouble, headmaster Crowley, but I promise we won't come back empty-handed."

"For your sake, I would hope so." It's not like Crowley found joy in having to kick them out, but he couldn't overlook so much damage. The solution he gave was one that more than likely won't work, but it was all he could think of.

A quick bob of her head and Antionette was swift to run after the other two. With how little she knew of them so far, she's sure they'd just leave her behind otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it like to manage your time well so you're able to you can actually write :'), spring semester has begun, send help, please.


	6. Silent Woods

Going through the mirror was a novel experience.

It felt cold, a weird bitter sort of chill. Like every scrap of Antionette's body was quivering. It felt like diving through a pool of water but still staying perfectly dry. It felt like you were suffocating and gasping too much air at once. It was just an unusual and inconsistent sensation. And strangest of all, it wasn't particularly unpleasant, per se, but she couldn't explain it. There wasn't a distinct equivalent to relate the sensation to. She went through with closed eyes, hesitant to take the first step. However, once she was on the other side and took her first peek at wherever they were, she saw it was just woods.

Antionette was quite familiar with woods. The home she shared with her Aunt resided almost in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by endless greenery. When she was bored, the young girl had often found herself wandering around the area. But these woods were so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. Not a single chirp of a bird or rustle of a small animal, she couldn't even hear a slight howl of wind. There was only one word that came to her mind about the place.

"Eerie…"

"So this is Dwarfs' Mine... It used to be prosperous, thanks to magic crystal mining but.." Deuce looked around uneasily, the silence getting to him as well.

She was holding onto Grim, who was much more conscious now and felt him quiver. "Uuuuhh... Feels like something could jump out…"

Ace seemed to be the only one relatively unphased by the atmosphere as he walked ahead of them, "Oh, there's a house back there. Let's go ask them about the mine."

Antionette wasn't sure who he planned to ask. The house Ace was heading towards was obviously abandoned and significantly run down. It was similar to the ramshackle dorm she was staying at. Still, the rest of them followed him anyway. There was a pathway that was still somewhat visible, but the greenery around it was overgrown. It was clear someone maintained the area once. But it had probably been a long time since then.

Deuce knocked on the door, and when no one responded after a few moments, he opened it and strolled in. "Good evening. I guess it's abandoned... It's a mess in here."

None of them were shocked at the state of the building, and she carefully put Grim back on the floor, wanting to explore the small cottage properly.

"Puwah! I got a spider web in my face... Peh! Peh!" The monster was frantically clawing at his face to get it out of his face.

Antionette rolled her eyes, currently feeling extremely unsympathetic to anything that happened to the little monster, "you need to be more careful, Grim."

She was furious at the cat, but that was a conversation they could have later. She would come up with a punishment of her own for Grim after getting out of this mess. But he wouldn't be getting out of this scot-free.

Ace walked deeper instead of the building, moving the furniture aside as he inspected the place. "Aren't the tables and chairs on the small side? Are they for kids? One, two... There's seven! So many!"

Antoinette stood in front of the dust and web-covered fireplace. "Really is a shame, it seems like it could've been a lovely home once."

"This was probably a lively home when Dwarfs' Mine flourished," Deuce said in agreement as he glanced around.

"They did what they had to. After all, if there are no magic crystals, what's the point in staying?" Ace put back the chair he moved, even if it didn't really matter, and shrugged, already making his way outside again. "For now, let's go check out the actual mine, the sooner we can leave, the better."

They left the abandoned cottage and followed the path once again to the mine's entrance. It wasn't that far from the house but still a bit of a distance away. However, it was easy to find when following the trail. The trouble was, it seemed like the mine was in no better shape than the rest of the area.

"W-we're gonna go into that pitch-black cave!?" Grim was quick to make his way back to Antionette, tugging at her pants for her to pick him up again, which she reluctantly did. She had to admit, she understood why he would be scared. Antoinette herself wasn't that afraid of the dark, but she really doubted the mine's structural integrity. Who's to say that it wouldn't just cave on them?

But, the other option for her was getting kicked to the curb. One scared her more than the other at the current moment.

"Scared? Lame." Ace laughed at the nervous looks they all had on their faces.

"Only an idiot wouldn't be," Antionette scoffed as she made her way into the depths, using Grim as a source of light. "Oh wait, I'm sorry, I _almost_ forgot you were one."

Deuce snickered as he followed her into the mine, and after a few moments, an annoyed Ace eventually followed them as well.

The interior of the mine was actually quite beautiful. It was littered with different gems of varying types and sizes, but after a quick question directed towards Deuce was made aware that a 'magic crystal' would be pretty different from the rest. A know it when you see it situation. It still felt wasteful to close the mine down just because it was running low on one type of crystal. Surely there would be use for all the other jewels? But maybe in a world with magic, pretty gems mattered much less. That's all she could assume anyway.

They didn't manage to get too far into the mines before coming across their first problem.

"Wait." Deuce put his hand out to stop all of them, shakily looking around.

Ace, still bitter about her jab earlier, grumbled. "What now?"

"Something's there…"

She felt the same weird shiver she felt last night, and she figured out what Deuce was referring to pretty quickly. "Not here too…"

Grim screeched as he huddled closer into her as if she could possibly keep him safe.

A troublesome pair of ghosts manifested in front of them.

"Make yourselves at home for eternity!"

Antionette had realized the ghosts of this world weren't necessarily malicious but still definitely enjoyed giving others a good scare, and these two weren't that different. They were more like...pests than anything else. Drifting around them laughing maniacally, trying to get a reaction out of them.

"This place is haunted by ghosts, too!" Ace was irritated as he glared up at the ghosts.

Deuce just pulled them all forward, hoping the pesky ghosts wouldn't follow. If they ignored them, maybe they'll just get bored and leave them alone. "We don't have time to deal with them one by one. Let's go!"

Ace yanked his arm out of Deuce's hold. "Don't think you can just order me around." The redhead crossed his arms and raised a mocking eyebrow towards Deuce. "If you hadn't done something so idiotic, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Oh, was he really going to say that? _Now_? With the utmost confidence? Antionette was amazed at how he was able to throw the blame on anyone but himself.

"You wanna talk about who started it? It's 'cause you wouldn't clean!" Deuce glowered as he shoved a finger into the redhead's chest.

"It started when that furball burned the Queen of Hearts' statue!"

Grim jumped out of her arms, prepared to fight Ace all over again. "Ffgna! That's what you get for making a fool outta me!"

Now they're all bickering, fantastic, she's stuck with kindergarteners.

Deuce let go of the grip he had on her wrist, "All of you! Do you understand our situation right now? We're all expelled if we don't get back with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning!"

Well, those two would be expelled. Antionette would be homeless with no way of getting back home anymore and probably a cat-monster she would feel obligated to take care of.

"So stop patronizing me. It's really ticking me off."

Antionette shook her head at the sight in front of her as she sighed. "Could you guys please stop? Have you're little children's squabble after we get what we came from. At this rate, we'll nevー."

**_".... on't......ive.......wo.."_ **

All of them froze at that, sending confused looks towards each other, hoping it was just one of them trying to frighten the others.

"W-who said that" Ace's eyes widened as he turned to look at the dark abyss that they hadn't covered yet.

_**"St...one....sssss.....mine...."** _

Deuce took a cautious step back, "I think it's... getting closer…"

_**“Stone.... IS MIIIIIIIIIIINNNEEEE!!”** _

That thing was inhuman—a monster, unlike anything she's ever seen before.

No face, an inkpot instead, or what she could only assume was an inkpot because of the godawful stench. The aroma of ink made her sick to her stomach as the liquid was dripping down everywhere. Ragged, rotting clothing that fit so oddly on the creature's body that it was unsightly. Unnaturally long hands that clutched to a decaying lantern with an unearthly glow and a rusted pickaxe. Not to mention the creature's voice, distorted and blood-curling.

They were all quick to run at the mere glimpse of it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" To his regret, Deuce yelled out as he took a look back to see the beast still hot on their trails.

Grim was already way ahead of all of them, being smaller and more agile coming to his advantage. "Ffgnnnaaaaa!! Crowley didn't say anything about that!! Let's get outta here!"

"It's so nasty! But didn't it mention a 'stone'!?" This caused all of them to turn to look to Ace because he was right. That creature did mention a stone. But it could be any old stone, couldn't it? What sort of luck did they have for the stone they needed being safeguarding by that?

But, it being a magical crystal might be the only type of stone that could make sense, given the current situation.

**_"St....one, won't....give...!"_ **

Deuce now had a bright smile on his face, and to Antoinette's horror, screeched to a halt as he pulled the pen from his breast-pocket. "So there really are magic crystals left!"

They all stopped a few meters after him, confounded.

“N-n-n-n-n-nope! Nope! I'm a genius, but I can't beat that thing!" Grim was trembling.

It was astounding how Deuce looked at them like they were the crazy ones. "But we'll be expelled without it... I'm going!"

He was marching towards that unearthly thing.

_Towards_!

"You've gotta be kidding!?"

Antionette never thought the day would come where she'd agree with Ace on something. She seized Deuce by the sleeve of his blazer, pleading, "It's too dangerous! We need to leave and come up with a plan!"

"I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!" But Deuce didn't pull away from her grip, glancing back towards her and the monster creeping upon them.

"I'm not asking you to!" She gave a worried glance behind him, seeing the monster get closer and closer. "But we need to work smarter than just barging towards it!"

She was hopeful when Deuce seemed to consider her words, but he seemed to disagree. He pulled away from her, turning to face the creature with a determined expression.

"I'm sorry, but I have to try!"

Their protests fell on deaf ears as the dark-haired boy charged in with full force, casting spell after spell that seemed to do zilch to the creature.

The girl turned to Ace, panicked. "Go drag him out of there! He's going to get himself killed!"

"Me!?" The redhead yelled out, motioning to the creature, who was breaking a large stone with ease, "If that moron wants to get himself killed, that's his choice, I'm not doing the same."

"We can't just _leave_ him!"

"Then you go get him!"

Both of them winced when they noticed Deuce barely dodging another attack.

_**"LEAVE! LEAVE!! LEAVEEE!!!"** _

Antionette was horrified as Deuce released another spell, which of course did nothing, and only seemed to provoke the creature more. And with a giant swoop hit Deuce, making him crash against the wall, but the stubborn boy just got back up.

She turned to Ace again, almost begging him to do something. She didn't have magic. She didn't have anything. How would she be able to drag him out of there?

He stared back and eventually let out a groan of frustration as he pulled his own pen out and ran over to help the other.

"Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious! I'll stop it! Haa!" Ace's magic seemed to have more of an impact but no real damage. The beast roared as he turned his attention towards the redhead, who received the same fate as Deuce, as he winced as grabbed hold of his arm.

Antionette saw a flash of gray and blue run past her as Grim joined the fray, seeming to have gotten a bit of courage, releasing a large flame.

"Ffgnaaa!! Stay away!!"

The other three frantically released spell after spell with no success, trying their best to avoid getting hit again. Antionette needed to think of something fast, no way where any of them dying for a damn rock. The monster kept leading them deeper and deeper into the cave, and she was rushing to keep up, hoping they wouldn't end up in a worse situation than they already were.

Okay. Think Antionette, think.

Distraction, then escape. They couldn't retreat if that thing didn't let them.

"I-It's not working at all!"

She was snapped out of her thinking by Grim's cries. They were a mess. But when she looked over at them closely, that was also when she caught sight of something sparkling.

An unequaled glimmer unlike any of the other treasures she saw. The beast had literally led them right to what they wanted. It was buried into the cavern wall, but its shine was unmistakable. Seemed like she wasn't the only one who realized.

"Behind that thing! At the end of the tunnel, something…" Ace said, huffing as he dodged another strike from the pickaxe.

Deuce's eyes gleamed as he tried to run over to the end of the tunnel. "That light, is it a magic crystal!?"

His comment enraged the monster more, as it aimed at another strike to stop Deuce from getting any closer.

**_"GOOOOOOOOOOHHH! WON'T GIVE!!!!"_ **

It was their lucky shot since the creature's pickaxe went too deep into the stone, trapping it, and more importantly, giving them all an opportunity to bolt.

Grim was already fleeing the second he got the opportunity. "L-L-L-Let's get out of here! We're done for at this rate!!"

Both Ace and Deuce seemed reluctant to leave, eyes transfixed on the gem at the end of the tunnel. It was so incredibly close. Tantalizing so. But the monster was almost free. But they didn't have the time to pull the magic crystal out. Antionette was quick to reach them and pull them to retreat.

They were idiots if either of them thought they had a solid chance right now.

"Escape now! Crystal later. We'll come up with something when we're not about to die!" She could hear the echoing roars of the monster behind them but refused to look back.

* * *

They finally made it out of the mines, down the path, and back right outside the cottage they had checked out before. Grim was sprawled on the ground, Deuce and Ace both huffing, hands on their knees trying to catch their breaths, and Antionette sitting on one of the many stumps, trying to process what exactly happened.

Well, they all were missing some good old nightmare fuel.

Even sitting in the lush green forest, she could smell nothing but that stench that came from the monster. Antionette had never minded the smell of ink before. In fact, she found it pleasant. But that was a downright rotten fragrance. It was ink, she was sure of it, but a deeper, moldier, mustier variation of it that made her want to simply lose her sense of smell. Thankfully, even though it still lingered, it definitely was no longer as strong.

Ace heaved as he took one final large breath and stood back at full height, looking warily at the path they ran from. "Ooooww.. What in the world was that? No one said anything about that!"

She never suspected this to be the most straightforward of endeavors, but it was never supposed to be _life-threatening_ ; at least Antionette hoped Crowley didn't send them on some sort of suicide mission. He wouldn't have sent them out here if he knew that thing was there, right?

"It didn't seem like any old ghost." Deuce plopped down on the ground, wincing at how sore his body felt.

Without a word, Ace started walking back to where the mirror portal was.

Antionette looked up from her spot, "Where are you going?"

"... Let's give up and go home." He mumbled out. Ace turned to face them, annoyed and frustrated. "I'd rather get expelled than fight that thing."

That got Deuce quickly back on his feet, glaring at the redhead, practically shaking as he tried to keep his voice steady "Wha!? Don't screw with me! I'd rather die than face expulsion! There's a magic crystal in front of us and you wanna go home?" He was clenching his jaw, his palms into fists like he was trying very hard not to just go at it with Ace this instance.

"Ha. You talk big for someone worse at magic than me—" Ace was mocking him, his arms crossed, with that smug taunting expression that almost felt like his face's default.

"Go alone if you want. I'm done."

Antionette and Grim just watched as the tension grew, and the monster found himself squeezing his way into her arms. It felt like this could get physical in a matter of seconds at this point—something they definitely didn't currently need.

That last comment pushed Deuce past the edge as he made his way over to Ace and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Oooh, that right? Then stay right there cowering like a spineless coward!"

Deuce's entire demeanor seemed to just shift in a single moment. Shocking both herself and Grim. Ace was utterly unphased and just kept provoking the navy-haired boy, almost as if he enjoyed getting a reaction from him.

"Huuuuh?? Coward?? Who exactly are you talking about?"

Deuce seemed ready to knock the living daylights out of the other, not that Ace didn't really deserve it, but not was really not the time for petty disputes.

Grim spoke up before she could. The monster was away from them in the comfort of her arms, surprisingly clever enough to not get into the middle of whatever was going on now, "Uuuuh... Deuce. Did you switch up your character?"

Deuce was knocked out of whatever state he was in as he quickly released Ace and took a hurried step back, his eyes wide "Huh! A-ahem! My bad. I lost my composure a bit." He let out an awkward cough and tried to fix his disheveled appearance.

Antionette bit her lips as she glanced at the ragtag gang in front of her. They really weren't going anywhere. "Could magic help us at all?" She held Grim a little closer as she tentatively asked, disappointed when both of the others shook their heads.

"As the Headmaster said earlier, magic isn't all-powerful." Deuce calmly explained as he leaned against one of the trees, "If you can't imagine it, then it won't materialize. Large-scale or complicated magic requires a lot of training."

"But that's why we have schools for magic." She was stunned that Ace piped in to explain anything at all, but let him continue, "You have to practice a lot to use magic just as it comes to mind. Bluntly, you'll screw up if you lose your cool."

So she could come to the conclusion that magic ran somewhat on a person's mental and emotional state. It would make sense that it was a complex and multilayered craft, especially since, well, Night Raven was a magic school. They'd need it for a reason if people couldn't just master it on their own.

"So it makes sense that's why Grim can only use fire…" She wondered out loud, absentmindedly scratching the cat-monster behind his ears so he wouldn't be too upset with her comment, "But you've all been using it so... willy-nilly."

Ace shrugged, "Stuff you're good at, you can go off instinct. Shouldn't you already know all this though? You really _are_ clueless."

Antionette glared at him, but he wasn't wrong, she was, and it infuriated her. But it wasn't like she was purposely ignorant. She's been in this world for a little over twenty-four hours. Who could honestly blame her for her lack of knowledge? Yet, she had to remind herself that they weren't aware of her circumstances, so her ignorance probably did come off a bit odd. She didn't really feel like explaining all that to them currently, though.

But because of all that, she sadly didn't have a rebuttal for Ace. She huffed and rested her head against her palm, glaring down at the grass.

A few moments of silence passed between all of them before Deuce spoke up. "At any rate, I'm going in there. I'll figure out how to beat that thing and come back with a magic crystal."

"However," Ace interjected with a snicker, "judging by the chandelier incident, you're a complete idiot. You couldn't land a single hit earlier, but now you'll 'figure it out'? It's going to end the same."

"Come again!? You think…"

Grim sighed in her arms, an unimpressed look on his face. "Here they go again…"

Ace and Deuce really fought like that was their only purpose in life. They were polar opposites in some ways, and she guessed that sparked conflict. But this was getting ridiculous. Their bickering was really getting on her last nerve at this point. Deuce seemed as though he was ready to pummel Ace once more, and all the redhead would do is continuously bait him. They really were like preschoolers.

Patience Antionette, it would do you no good to lose your temper. What was that piece of advice her mom used to tell her? Count backwards from fifty. That would help her keep her cool before doing anything rash.

But it was so terribly hard to focus on counting when these two blubbering idiots in front of her wouldn't shut up for one god-forsaken second and let her think.

Their yapping just went on and on and on. They all really didn't have time for this.

Yeah, no, they need to stop—no numbers.

_"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!?"_

Everyone was startled at her sudden shouting—especially Grim, who went rigid between her arms. Ace and Deuce looked at her with shocked expressions, almost not believing it was her who just shouted.

Antionette wasn't a person who liked to yell. But she reached her last straw. Too much. This was all _too much_. She just wanted one thing to go right. She wanted to not be terrified at the prospect of having to find a way to fend for herself in a world she doesn't even understand because of a stupid chandelier incident that could've been avoided altogether. She didn't want any of this. She should be home. She should be with her family. She should be with her Aunt. Antionette should be doing her chores or studying or go into town and find something dumb to do. Have her daily call with each of her parents, giving them her uneventful reports of everyday life. She couldn't even do that right now. She couldn't even call them. She couldn't even talk to any of them.

She was stuck in a world with magic and things that could kill her with nothing to her name for no reason she could even understand. Her current fate depended on a bunch of morons who literally would rather see the other dead, and they vehemently refused to _think_ for one second.

"What are you shouting all of the sudden?" Grim looked up at her, snapping her out of her spiral.

It took her a moment to compose herself. Trying to clear her mind. This wasn't the time nor place for her to just have a random breakdown. _She'll be fine_. She just has to stay together for a bit longer.

She released Grim from her hold. Antionette got up from her seat and dusted her pants, glaring up at the two taller boys in front of her, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm Deuce, going in blind and relying purely on brute strength will never work. I understand that the thought of getting expelled is far from a comforting one. If I'm kicked out of the school grounds, I have nowhere to go, so I really want us to succeed as much as you do. You're not the only one who wants to do this right. And _you_ , Ace, need to actually take this seriously. A lot of the fault falls on you, and you don't even want to take responsibility for it? You keep acting like this has nothing to do with you! Like you're the only one here who didn't have a hand in this mess, and we just dragged you along for an inconvenient joy ride. Your behavior and attitude are deplorable at best, at least Deuce wants to try, and all you want to do is mock him for it. In fact, you seem to really enjoy pushing everyone's buttons! And if you haven't realized, it's not the time. Regardless of everything, though, one thing is obvious, neither of you— _none of us_ —were able to do anything back there. We _ALL_ failed!"

That felt good. Nice to have that off her chest for now. Antionette felt much calmer now.

Her outburst did catch them all by surprise. But it was needed. They all needed to get their shit together. It also did feel good to wipe that smug look off of Ace's face, even for just a moment.

"Guuhh... B-but... What exactly should we do?" Deuce was reluctant to speak first but did so anyway while he awkwardly shifted in his spot.

Antionette gave him a curious look. The answer was simple, wasn't it? "We need to put our heads together and come up with a strategy. There's no other way."

"Strategy? You mean _get along and work together?_ " That infuriating smug expression Ace possessed came back; she would almost be inclined to believe he glued it on. "Ha! That's cold. You have no problem saying lame things with a serious face, huh."

Did he really not hear a word she said? But why was she surprised? She probably should've been used to his antics by now. Sucked to see that her words didn't leave much of a lasting impact.

Antionette turned to Deuce, hoping the dark-haired boy had something better to say, only for him to shake his head, glaring at Ace's direction "Disagreed. No way I'm working with this loser."

They had to be _kidding_.

Grim, surprising her again with another piece of wisdom, spoke up.

"But... I feel like it's way lamer to get expelled on the first day of school."

The fact the flaming monster could be some sort of voice of reason astounded her. She was proud of the tiny gremlin, even if she was still mad about his actions that led up to this whole mess.

Grim's remark seemed to finally knock some sense into Ace and Deuce, who both pursed their lips and seemed deep in thought.

"He's right you know," Antionette began, "how mortifying would that be?...and I do happen to have an idea that might work. What a shame that the both of you seem to have such impenetrable egos that you won't even give it a try."

Ace was practically fuming, and she couldn't deny she enjoyed the sight.

"....haaaahh.. Fine! We just have to get it done, right!" He threw his hands in the air, frustrated but finally complying. "So, what's your plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a doozy to write, and still not fully satisfied with it. At this point, I just want to move on with it and finally finish the prologue :')


End file.
